Back to the Future
by Smileeface
Summary: When two very special boys play in a place they shouldn't...interesting things can happen to their future. Chlollie-Ween fic Challenge with a whole lot of JLA thrown in. :D Happy CHLOLLIE-WEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Chlollie-Ween Fic Challenge – Back to the Future 1/?  
**Author**: Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver, Lois/Clark  
**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing later in the fic  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.**  
Summary**: A fan fic challenge from **Lilmoochie ****Write a Halloween Chlollie fic.**

**A/N:** Another fic base on Clark and Oliver's Children. :D Here ya go, Chica! Hope you like this! Written just for you and the Chlollie-Ween challenge. Thanks for letting me play! :D ***HUGE HUGS and THANK YOUS*** to **Lilmoochie** for all her help and inspiration when my muse decided to leave and go on vacation! Thanks, Chica! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jonathan James Kent was hiding in a place that he knew that he wasn't supposed to be playing in…ever, his father's loft in the barn. Jonny, as everyone but his dad called him, was playing hide and seek with his cousin and best friend Connor. Connor was spending the weekend with him because his Uncle and Aunty needed sometime together to do grown-up things. At least that's what his Aunty told him.

From below, Jonny could hear Connor still counting.

"Twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three…" Jonny quickly scanned the loft for a place to hide…he knew he was kind of cheating, both boys knew that they weren't allowed to play up in the loft without permission. Jonny thought that by the time Connor would even think to look in the loft; he figured that he could make it to base and win the game. His mom always told him to do what he had to do to get the story…well, this may not be a story but the advice still kind of worked for him now.

"Twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty. Thirty-one…thirty-two…" Jonny spotted his father's desk and finally saw the perfect hiding place for himself. Quickly he scrambled over to the desk and pulled out the chair. Hastily he climbed into the alcove where the desk chair normally was pushed into. "Forty…forty-one…forty-two…" his cousin still counted. He had until Connor reached fifty to be completely hidden just in case Connor did decide to look up in the loft first. He reached the chair and as quietly as he could he dragged it almost back into place, not giving himself a lot of space in the alcove of the desk. "Forty-eight…forty-nine…FIFTY! Ready or not here I come!" Connor yelled from below. Little did his younger cousin know but he heard every step, every scrap against the wood from up above. His cousin was not the quietest of kids. Connor smiled up at the stairs knowing that Jonny was hiding up there somewhere, but he figured he would make the game a bit interesting by pretending that he didn't know where Jonny was hiding. Connor's smile grew making the dimple in his chin more pronounced as he began to loudly walk around the bottom of the barn pretending to look for Jonny.

"Nope, not there." He said as he walked over to the stairs, he could hear Jonny giggling excitedly upstairs. Connor shook his blond head and chuckled quietly, Even when he was trying to be sneaky Jonny could never be quiet. Connor walked over to the bales of hay that were stacked neatly, he had to make it seem good. Jonny may be only five years old but he wasn't dumb. If Connor found him too quickly, Jonny would want a redo and Connor desperately wanted a turn at hiding. "Hmmm," Connor said loudly, "he's not behind the bales of hay. Where can he be?" Again Jonny giggled from his hiding spot. "He wouldn't have hidden upstairs in Uncle Clark's loft. He knows that we're not supposed to be up there…that would be cheating." He said as he took one step up the stairs. No giggle this time, because Jonny was rethinking his plan. Connor was right. Hiding up stairs was cheating. There was no maybe about it and cheating was wrong. But now he had a dilemma…did he give up his greatest hiding spot and do the right thing or did he just stay there quietly and pretend that he hadn't heard him. It was as he was trying to decide what to do that he was startled by the chair being pulled away and his cousin's head looking under the desk.

"Gotcha!" Connor said loudly making Jonny jump and he banged his head on the desk drawer causing the back of the drawer and some of the contents to fall out and landed on the floor behind him.

"Oh no," Jonny said while rubbing the top of his head, "see what you did! You made me break my daddy's desk!"

"Me? How is this my fault? You shouldn't have been up here hiding. You broke the drawer with your knuckle head. This is your fault."

"But I wouldn't have broken the drawer if you didn't scare me. Besides you're the oldest one here, you have to be the re…res…reasonable one."

"You mean responsible one." Connor corrected him; Jonny rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, that's what I said. What if we just try to put it back on? Daddy won't even know that we were up here."

"Jonny, that's not right. You broke it, you need to tell him. I'll go with you but you need to tell Uncle Clark."

"Fine." Jonny pouted for a moment knowing that he was going to get into trouble when he told his daddy.

"Good, now come out of there." As Jonny started to climb out from under the desk his blue eyes caught something shiny on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked as he picked up a ring that had probably fallen out of the desk drawer.

"Looks like some kind of ring. I didn't know Uncle Clark wore rings." Connor made a move to grab the ring from Jonny to take a better look at it but as he moved to grab the ring Jonny slid it onto his own little finger and a bright light enveloped him. 'JONNY!" Connor screamed at him and reached out for his cousin to get him out of the light but he got enveloped in the light too. It was a blinding light everything was first bright white and then it all went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Jonny opened his eyes, he felt really dizzy. He blinked a couple of times to clear the spots from his eyes and then looked around. He was extremely surprised to see that he was no longer up in his daddy's loft at home. He was some place in the city, in a dark, smelly part of the city. He took his daddy's ring and put it into his pocket so he wouldn't loose it and stood up off the ground. He jumped when he heard a cat meow as it knocked over a trash can and a squeak of something, probably a mouse or a rat as it scurried in the shadows to get away from the cat. He was scared. He was never supposed to go into the city alone. How was he going to explain this one to his parents? He rolled his eyes at his predicament. He figured his parents were probably going to be really mad at him but the quickest way to get home would be just for him to cowboy up and call his daddy. So he sucked in a deep breath and let out a mighty scream.

"SUPERMAN!" Then he waited. When his father didn't come he tried again, "SUPERMAN!!" He waited again. He wondered if his daddy was really mad at him for being in the city or for maybe playing in his loft. But he knew that no matter how mad his daddy was at him for what ever trouble he got into, he would never leave him somewhere that he wasn't safe. Now he was really starting to get scared. His eyes began to well with tears and his nose began to run. He was going to try one more time before he tried to find the Daily Planet or the Watchtower. He knew his daddy was working at the Daily Planet today, but he also knew that his Aunty and Uncle were going to be home doing their grown-up stuff. He sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt and inhaled deeply. Maybe he just didn't yell loud enough that last two times, "SsssUuuuPpppEeeeRrrr"

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out to him and he turned around to see his aunt standing in the only light in the alley. "Hey! Kid! Are you ok?" She called to him.

"Aunty?" He squinted through the darkness at her. "AUNTY!" He ran to her and wrapped his little arms around her legs.

"Ahhh, sorry kid, but I'm not your aunt." She said as she tried to pry his little arms from her legs.

"Aunty Chlo, you're not funny." He looked up at her his big blue eyes welling with tears and his nose began to run again. Even in the dark alley, this little boy looked familiar. She pried his arms from around her thighs and crouched down to his level. She took a hard look at the little boy in front of her and knew that she somehow knew him. She bit her lip and then grabbed him by the shoulders gently.

"What's your name, little one?" She asked.

"Jonny." Was all he said as he just looked at her with those big blue watery eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck and began to cry in earnest. Maybe once she got him to calm down she could get him to talk to her. She wrapped her arms around the little boy, feeling extremely protective of him and carried him upstairs to the Watchtower.

She had no sooner walked in and sat down with the sobbing boy in her arms when Oliver, Bart, AC, and Victor walked in. They were supposed to be going over the plan for the mission in Washington, but it seems that they had a bigger problem at the moment. She looked over at Oliver and he stared at her. The other guys just quietly filed into the room.

"Forget to tell us something, Licious?" Bart asked as he took in the scene.

"I found him outside screaming for something called 'supper man."

"That's Superman, Aunty Chlo." Jonny sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt again. Then he looked over at the guys that she was talking to. He practically flew out of her arms and leaped into Oliver's.

"Uncle Ollie!" Jonny yelled as he leaped into the tall man's arms. Oliver caught him instinctively.

"Uncle Ollie?" AC snickered, "Is there something _**you**_ forgot to mention there, Boss man?"

Oliver just stood dumbfounded with the little boy clinging to him sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ollie…I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have been playing up in daddy's loft. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Connor. It was all my fault. I hid up there. I'm sorry."

"Ahh, Sidekick? A little help please?" He glanced down at the boy he held in his arms feeling a little panicky as he walked over to Chloe and tried to pass him off to her. When he finally got the boy to let go, much to the amusement of the other guys in the room, he asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, Oliver? But apparently this little one knows you and knows me. And for some reason, he just looks and feels familiar to me."

"So, you know this kid?" Oliver asked her.

"No. I just, doesn't he look like anyone that we know?" She asked and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. Of course he saw the similarity, how could he not? The kid was a mini replica of Clark.

"Jonny, that is your name, right honey?" She asked him as she squatted down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah. Aunty, did you hit your head or somephin?" He asked her as he crinkled his eyes and looked at her critically.

"Something, you meant to say something, right?"

"That's what I said. Are you ok?" The guys started to snicker but a look from Chloe stopped them. "Jonny, how'd you end up here?"

"Connor and I were playing hide and seek and I found a really great hiding spot under daddy's desk but I wasn't supposed to be up there and Connor scared me when he found me so see it really isn't all my fault that I am here Connor was the one who made me bump my head and break the drawer. And if I had never been scared and bumped my head I would never have found this ring." He said in all one breath reminding Chloe of Lois when she was a kid. When she finally processed the story, her brain stuck on one thing. The ring.

"What ring, Jonny?"

"This one." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket it was wrapped in a tissue that his mommy always put into his pants pockets that he never uses. Why bother using tissue when he had two perfectly good sleeves to wipe his nose with. Sometimes he just didn't understand his mommy. He handed her the ring and once she had a look at it she knew exactly what had happened. Her eyes widened in shock as she quickly put the ring into her pocket.

"Jonny, this is very important. I need you to tell me the truth ok?" She crouched down to his level.

"I try to always tell the truth, Aunty Chlo."

"That's a good boy. Now, this may sound like a silly question to you, but I really need to know the answer ok?" She looked him in the eyes and he nodded that he understood. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What are your parents' names?"

"Well, that's easy. Clark Kent and Lois Kent. Though mommy likes to be called Lois Lane-Kent. And I am Jonathan James Kent and I am five years old." He held up his hand with his fingers spread wide. "I'm a whole hand now." He smiled at her.

"WHOA!" Bart said.

"Yeah, I second that." Said Victor.

"Heh! It's a mini Boy Scout." AC said jokingly.

"Uncle AC, how many times does daddy have to tell you not to call him that." Jonny turned to face the guys.

"I can TOTALLY see the resemblance now!" Bart laughed as he watched AC being chastised by the mini Clark.

"Lois and Clark? I thought I saw a bit of her in him." Chloe said to no one in particular, but looked up at Oliver as she stood up. "Oliver, he put on a Legion ring. I don't know what we are going to do with him and how we are going to get him back to his own time. Should we call Clark?"

He didn't get to answer her question. He watched in humorous fascination as the little 'Clark' looked up at Chloe with his big blue eyes and asked her a question that would have gotten any other member of the male species eradicated.

"Aunty Chlo, why are you so skinny?" Jonny said to her as he patted her stomach. Chloe looked down at him confused and then over at the guys who's eyes all widened with shock that the little boy had asked her that question.

"Excuse me?" She said to him as the guys watched the humorous scene unfold before them.

"Your belly," he said and refrained from saying 'DUH,' but she could still see it in his eyes…there was no doubt that he was definitely influenced by Lois Lane. If she looked hard enough she could even see a very young Lois staring out at her from his youthful face.

"What about my belly?" she frowned. She hoped that she didn't get fat in the future. She crouched again to his level. She was definitely getting in some exercise with this half pint around. Squats they do the body good she thought as Jonny began to talk.

"Aunty Chlo…did you really fall and hit your head or something? Is that why you're so skinny now?" He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve again and patted Chloe on the head feeling for a bump.

"Jonny, what are you talking about?" She said to him as she removed his hands from her now messy hair. "Are you telling me that I'm going to get fat in the future?"

"Oh yeah, Aunty, you are HUGE!" He demonstrated by holding his hands as far away from his body as he could.

Chloe wanted the ground to open up and swallow her right there. She looked over at Oliver and the guys and she could see that they were barely containing their laughter. She swore if she heard just one chuckle…just one snicker, she was going to hurt someone. By the look on her face she was sure the guys could read her mind.

She knew that Jonny wasn't trying to purposely make her feel bad, but she had struggled for years with issues regarding her weight. Having Lana and Lois around never helped with her self esteem either.

"Oh Aunty, it's ok. Uncle Ollie loves you anyway. He's always kissing your belly and rubbing your stomach. He says that you're beautiful. Connor always makes gagging noises when he does that."

"WHAT? Wait a minute; did you say 'Ollie'? And Connor? Who's Connor?"

"Aunty, maybe you really do need to see a doctor…how can you forget your own son. He's my cousin and my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And yes, I said Uncle Ollie."

"WAIT! Wait! Are you saying…" She looked over at Oliver who was smirking at her and to Victor and AC who were desperately trying to reign in their laughter, and then she glanced over at Bart who looked like he was going to be sick. "I have to sit down." Chloe said as she nearly collapsed onto the floor but had somehow managed to sit in her chair instead.

"Aunty! Aunty! Are you ok?" Jonny rushed over to her and immediately put a hand on her very flat belly. Instead of talking to Chloe, the little boy leaned forward and spoke directly to her belly. "Now, Bella! What has Uncle Ollie told you about making Aunty sick? Be a good girl now." He looked up at Chloe and smiled Clark's mega watt smile at her, "There ya go, Aunty, she should be good for you now."

"Thanks Jonny," She patted his hair and was a little surprised when he just climbed up into her lap and snuggled into her laying his head on her chest. He squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable and when he realized what was wrong he picked up his head and looked at her strangely.

"No belly, that I like, Aunty, I have more room on your lap now. But these," he patted her chest, "aren't as comfy anymore. I wish they were bigger again." That was the last straw. The room erupted with sound as all four men gripped their stomachs in uncontrollable laughter. Jonny just looked at them as if they were crazy and Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Typical male," she said as watched the guys laugh then looked down at Jonny, "starting already." She watched the confusion play on his face before he just gave up and put his head back onto her chest and closed his eyes. She shook her head, smiled and began to rub his back. She hoped that he would fall asleep soon. They really needed to figure out how to get him back to the future where he belonged. The longer he stayed in the present the more he changed the future. She gave a stern look at the men in the room as they continued to laugh. Oliver was the first one to stop laughing.

Clearing the laughter from his throat he looked at the other men in the room.

"Ahh, guys, maybe we should head out to Smallville and talk to Clark?"

"Wait a minute," Chloe said softly, "there's no need for you to go all the way out to Smallville and leave me here alone with him?" She pointed to the dozing boy in her lap.

"Oliver smiled at her, "Ahh, Sidekick, are you afraid you can't handle one sleeping boy?"

"No. I know I can, I can handle 5 grown up boys just fine. I just want to be there to see the expression on Clark's face when he learns that he and Lois are married with a kid. I need to find my camera." She snickered.

"Well, I'm guessing that he'll look pretty much the same way that you did when you heard that you and Ollie have a kid and one on the way." Victor said with a smirk on his face and Chloe blushed.

"So," Oliver started looking directly at her, "you and me, huh?" He chuckled as her blush deepened, "Well, I can honestly say that I saw that coming." He watched as what he said dawned on her.

"What?" She said a bit louder than she had wanted and Jonny shifted on her lap drawing her eyes to him quickly and then she looked back up at Oliver.

"Well, I can't tell you that I haven't thought about it. Especially since that whole little 'game' incident." He shrugged, never taking his eyes from her.

"Really?" she asked softly, completely forgetting the others in the room her heart clearly on her sleeve.

"Really. " He said never taking his eyes from hers. He stepped a bit closer to her and bent down, picked up the sleeping boy, and carried him to the couch. The guys just watched in rampant fascination, finally they were going to see the two of them do what they should have done months ago, they were going to see them get together.

"You should call Clark." Oliver said to Chloe as he laid the boy onto the couch and covered him with the blanket that was folded on the back.

"Ahhh, Dude! What are you doing? That was totally the perfect moment for you to make your move and you blew it!" AC said to Oliver.

"AC, I'll make my move only when I think the time is right, ok? Right now, the time is not right. Relax, this little guy here just told us what the future holds, there's no rush." Oliver may have been talking to AC with his voice but he was speaking to Chloe with his eyes. She smiled and reached for her cell phone and dialed Clark.

"Chloe! Oh thank God! I have a visitor here who has a very interesting story that I am thinking that you and Oliver need to hear." He said to her.

"Well hello to you too, Clark. Seems that visitors are going around tonight. I have a guest here myself. Someone who I think that _**you**_ would really like to meet. Maybe you could come by the Watchtower and meet him."

"Ahh, Chloe, I'm not sure that coming by is such a good idea. Maybe you and your guest could come by the farm?"

"No, Clark, this should be done here at the Watchtower. Besides Oliver and the guys are already here. This guest of ours is someone you are going to want to meet. I promise you. Besides the story of how he came to be my guest is a great one, but one you're going to need to be sitting down for."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes." Clark said reluctantly.

TBC…

Constructive Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Chlollie-Ween Fic Challenge – Back to the Future 2/?  
**Author**: Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG-13/T on the safe side...there be talk of sex and naughty words...naughty naughty words. :D  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.  
**Summary**: A fan fic challenge from **Lilmoochie** **Write a Halloween Chlollie fic.**

A/N: When two very special boys play in a place they shouldn't...interesting things can happen to their future. ***HUGE HUGS and THANK YOUS*** to **Lilmoochie** for all her help and inspiration when my muse decided to leave and go on vacation! Thanks, Chica! :D YOU ROCK, SISTA!!!! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clark was doing his chores in the barn when he was interrupted by the blinding flash of light. He rushed over to the hay bales and found the most peculiar thing…a small blond boy who had an uncanny resemblance to Oliver Queen lying on the ground.

Clark quickly scanned the youngster for any injuries. He had barely finished scanning the boy when the soft groans alerted him that that the child was waking up. Shelby came lumbering into the barn and began licking the boys face immediately. The child began to laugh as he tried to push the dog away from him.

"Shelby! Stop…stop…I took my bath this morning, Shels. Leave me alone." He laughed as the dog practically tackled him. Clark couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face at the scene before him. He watched the boy laugh and play with his dog and was once again struck but the sobering thought…'this boy has got to be related to Oliver somehow' but there was also something even more familiar about him that he just couldn't put his finger on it. And then the boy laughed again. Shock replaced Clark's smile. It was Chloe's laugh just a little different but remarkably similar. He would recognize that laughter anywhere.

"Hi, Uncle Clark," The boy smiled up at Clark while still trying to dodge Shelby's licks to his face, "sorry I must have fallen asleep, where'd Jonny get to? Last I saw him he was hiding in your loft." The boy was talking to him as if he weren't a perfect stranger as if he had known Clark all his life.

And Clark only became more confused as the boy spoke. Who was Jonny? And why in the world was this child calling him 'Uncle Clark'?

"Ahhhh, I don't want to startle you or upset you, but kid, I have no idea who you are or how you know me? How'd you get here?"

Connor looked at Clark in confusion. The laughter from just moments before died immediately and the mini Oliver looked up at Clark with fear.

"You don't know me, Uncle Clark? Really? I'm Connor, you and Aunty Lo were there when I was born 'member? 'Member you fainted in the hospital room? Uncle Clark, where's Jonny?" Connor asked starting to get really scared. Connor sat up on the ground and looked at Clark in fear. Clark squatted down to look at the boy and offered him a friendly smile. He didn't want the boy to be scared of him. He wasn't going to hurt him.

"Connor, who's Jonny? Is he someone who's supposed to be watching over you? Where are you supposed to be right now? Where are your parents?"

"Uncle Clark, do you really not know who Jonny is? Are you playing a joke on me?" Clark nodded his head not caring anymore that Connor was still calling him Uncle Clark. It actually had a very pleasant ring to it. "Uncle Clark, Jonny's my cousin, your son." Clark's eyes widened and he fell to his butt just starting at Connor.

"My WHAT?" Clark said and Connor rolled his eyes in such a way that he swore that Chloe was looking at him from behind the face of this little boy.

"He's your son, GEEZE Uncle Clark, did Aunty Lo hit you with some kryptonite again? Is that why you're having trouble 'memberin stuff?"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute, Aunty Lo? Do you mean Lois? Lois Lane?"

Again Connor rolled his eyes at Clark.

"Yeah, duh Uncle Clark, she's your wife."

"My WHAT!?" Clark exclaimed.

"Your wife."

"And this Jonny is our son?"

"Yes, Jonathan James Kent. My bestest friend in the whole wide world. Where is he?"

"Ahhh…Connor, who are your parents?"

"Oliver and Chloe Queen, Uncle Clark. Are you feeling ok? Where's Jonny? Where's Aunty Lo?"

"Ok, Connor, how old are you, buddy?"

"I'm six. I'm going to be seven in a week on Halloween. Uncle Clark, I'm scared. I want my mommy and daddy now. Can you call them for me? Please Uncle Clark. I'm trying to be brave, but I just want my mommy." Connor looked up at him with huge crocodile tears welling in his hazel eyes. He could only imagine how scared this little guy must be.

"You know, Connor, that's a great idea. How about we go into the house…"

Connor perked up and though the tears still fell from his eyes a smile began to form on his lips.

"Is Gramma inside? She always makes me and Jonny happy. She gives us cookies and kisses, but don't let her know that we like her kisses otherwise she'll kiss us when she gets us at school and being kissed by your Gramma is just embarassin, ya know?" Clark smiled as he stood and brushed the dust of the seat of his jeans. He was assuming that 'Gramma' was his mom.

"No, Connor, Gramma, you do mean my mother, right?" He said as he lifted the little boy into his arms easily. With a nod yes, Connor wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck automatically. "No, Gramma is in Topeka right now. She's senator. Do you know what a senator is?"

"I'm in the first grade and my mommy is Chloe Queen, Uncle Clark. Yeah, I know what a Senator is, but Gramma hasn't been one of those since I was born. I want my mommy and daddy." Connor looked up at Clark afraid.

"Ok, buddy, let's go get you some of 'Gramma's' famous cookies. You can snack on them while I call your…umm, yeah, your parents." Clark carried the little boy into the house and gave him some of the chocolate chip cookies his mom had made the past weekend when she had visited. Once Connor was happily munching away on the cookies in the kitchen, Clark walk into the living room and called Chloe.

"Chloe! Oh thank God! I have a visitor here who has a very interesting story that I am thinking that you and Oliver need to hear." He spoke quietly so that Connor couldn't hear him.

"Well hello to you too, Clark." She snarked at him, "Seems that visitors are going around tonight. I have a guest here myself. Someone who I think that _**you**_ would really like to meet. Maybe you could come by the Watchtower and meet him."

"Ahh, Chloe, I'm not sure that coming by is such a good idea." He looked over at Connor who was happily munching away, "Maybe you and your guest could come by the farm?"

"No, Clark this should be done here at the Watchtower. Besides Oliver and the guys are already here. This guest of ours is someone you are REALLY going to want to meet. I promise you. Besides the story of how he came to be my guest is a great one, but one you're going to need to be sitting down for."

"Ok. I'll be there soon." Clark said reluctantly he really wasn't looking forward to the drive into Metropolis but what was he going to do...it wasn't like he could just superspeed to the watchtower, not with Connor.

"Hey, Connor, want to go see your parents now?" Clark said as he hung up the phone and started to look for the keys to his truck.

Connor jumped off the stool that he was sitting on and smiled Chloe's mega watt smile at him. "Are you gonna fly us there, Uncle Clark? I love to go flying with you." He said excitedly holding his hands out so that Clark would lift him up.

"Fly? Ahhh, no…no I'm not going to fly us, I was thinking about driving." Clark automatically picked him up.

"Driving?" The boy sounded disappointed and made a face at him, "But you never drive anywhere unless you are trying to pretend about your powers…can't we fly?"

"Powers? What powers are you talking about, Connor?"

"Your powers, Uncle Clark…duh!"

"I don't have any powers. What powers are you talking about; I am just a reporter for a newspaper."

"Right! And I am Batman." He snarked at Clark and rolled his eyes.

"Batman? Who's Batman?" Clark asked genuinely curious.

"Crap." Connor said and shook his head, "You didn't hear me say that Uncle Clark, don't tell daddy…tell daddy that I said I was the Green Arrow ok?"

"Ok?" Clark agreed still having trouble following this little boy's train of thought. "So, uuhhh, you know about your, aaahhh, da…your father then?"

"Well, yeah! I know about all of you. Uncle Bart, Uncle AC, Uncle Victor, Aunty Di…and Uncle Bruce."

"Uncle Bruce?"

"Yeah, he's Batman, Uncle Clark…you and Daddy have been trying to talk him into joining the league, but me and Jonny's money is on mommy actually getting him to join. Don't tell Daddy," Connor whisper conspiringly, "but I think Uncle Bruce has a crush on mommy." Connor giggled at the strange look on his uncle's face. "So can we fly now?" Connor brought Clark back to the issue at hand.

"Connor, I can't fly. I don't know why you keep saying that."

"Sure you can, you fly me and Jonny around all the time."

"Well, I can't fly right now. How do you do with speed? Do you get car sick?"

"Are you thinking about running with me?" Connor asked.

"Well, uuuhhh yeah, actually, think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can, Uncle Bart takes me out all the time. He says I help him get the mammacitas." Connor started giggling and Clark smiled. That sounded like something that Bart would do. Lord help Bart if Chloe ever found out that he was using her child to pick up women.

"Ok then, how about you hold on tight to the Clark Express and we get you to your parents."

"YAY!!" Connor yelled and wound his arms tightly around Clark's neck. "Maybe mommy and daddy can help us find Jonny, Uncle Clark, you must be really scared…but don't worry, mommy can find anyone. Besides, Jonny has his comm on, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

"His comm?" Clark looked at the little boy.

"Yeah, ever since Lex took me when I was a baby, mommy makes us wear a comm link to the Tower," he held up his arm to show Clark the watch that he wore on his wrist, "that way she can find us even if a bad man gets us."

"Lex? Lex Luthor? But I thought he was dead? I thought that…never mind." Clark was shocked. He thought that Oliver had killed Lex, and he knew that Oliver believed that he had killed Lex.

"Nah, Lex was just hiding, don't you remember, Uncle Clark?" Connor was looking at Clark strangely.

"Come on, let's get you to your parents and get this all straightened out." And he and Connor sped off to the Watchtower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clark was standing at the door to the Watchtower in minutes with a smiling Connor in his arms. He made his way up to the meeting room, where he knew that Chloe and the guys were all gathered. He took a deep breath and entered the room. Not really looking forward to giving Connor up to Chloe and Oliver, he had really started to like this little boy. But he hoped that Chloe's visitor would be able to explain what was going on.

Clark opened the door and called out to Chloe. He let Connor down out of his arms but kept a hold of his hand.

"CHLOE! We're here!" He called out.

"In the meeting room, Clark!" She called back. Hearing his mother's voice Connor quickly glanced up at Clark. He let go of the boy's hand and watched him take off running for who he thought was his mother.

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!!" Connor cried and he entered the room, his eyes only on Chloe. Connor ran full speed to Chloe and practically knocked her down with the force that he collided with her.

"Mommy! Oh Mommy!! I was so scared!! Something's wrong with Uncle Clark, do you know that he didn't even know who Jonny was!" He said as he buried his face into her waist. Chloe remained calm. She just soothingly rubbed the scared boy's back and maneuvered down to pick him up. When she picked him up into her arms he burrowed deeper, holding her tighter as he wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. It took a full minute of Chloe whispering to the boy to get him to look up at her. And when he did there was a collective gasp in the room. Oliver stared dumbfounded at the boy as did AC, Victor, and Bart. The resemblance to Oliver was uncanny. There was no doubt who that boy's father was. He had even inherited Oliver's dimpled chin, which Chloe kissed instinctively as she calmed the little boy who her heart had recognized as hers. Of course it was Bart who had broken the spell that had been cast over them all.

"Holy Crap! I feel like I am in some kind of bizarre Twilight Zone episode. Ollie, that kid in a mini- you! And that other one is a mini-Clark." Bart exclaimed when he saw Connor. He paused for a moment then quickly looked around the room and in a quite voice he continued, "I hope that a mini-me isn't going to be popping up here anytime soon." He said nervously.

Oliver slowly walked over to Chloe and the boy who was presumably his son. He was in awe, when Jonny had said that he and Chloe had a son and a daughter on the way, he hadn't really given much thought to it. But seeing him…seeing them, he was drawn to them as if an invisible tether had been leashed to him and someone was pulling him to them. This was his family. His family. Something that he had secretly longed for since he had lost his parents. He had a family again. He couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes as he crossed the room. He didn't care who witnessed his moment of weakness, because he was watching his dream come true right before him. Who would have ever thought that he, Oliver Queen, would have a family, especially after what he had just gone through only a few months ago. He was standing before them, before the woman who not only saved his life and brought him back from the brink of destruction, but here he stood in awe of the woman who would give to him his greatest desire.

"Oliver?" Chloe called to him, concerned. "Oliver, are you ok?"

"Daddy?" Connor said to him as he reached for his father. Oliver opened his arms to receive the little boy without hesitating. "Daddy!" Connor cried to Oliver and wrapped his arms around his neck. Oliver closed his eyes and hugged the little boy to him so wrapped up in the feelings that were taking over him. The others watched in silence…even Bart watched the heart wrenching drama in front of him quietly. Chloe walked over to them and put her arms around both of them. Oliver cleared his throat, so thick with emotion he couldn't speak. This was his family. HIS family. HIS son. HIS wife.

"Sidekick." Was all Oliver managed to get out of his mouth; he cleared his throat again before he tried to speak again. "He is ours, Sidekick…ours. This is our boy, our son." Chloe smiled at Oliver over Connor's head.

"I know." Was all she said to Oliver before Connor began to speak.

"Daddy! I'm sorry. I can't find Jonny? I am the oldest and I was supposed to be watching out for him and I lost him. I can't find him. Mommy, can you help me find Jonny?"

"Jonny's safe, and so are you, Connor." Chloe spoke to the boy as he was struggling to get out of Oliver's grip. Oliver didn't want to let the boy down. "Oliver, you can let him down now. We have to figure out how to get him back home."

"But Sidekick…" Oliver looked at her with tremendous sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to figure out how to send Connor back to the future. He wanted to keep the boy in the present, with him.

"Oliver, as you said a few minutes ago, there's no rush. We know that he's going to be in our future. But the longer that these two boys stay here in the present, the more the future is going to change for them and for us."

"Boys?" Clark interrupted. "What do you mean boys?"

"Oh Clark, I am so sorry, I was so wrapped up in meeting Connor that I didn't think. I should introduce you to my guest." She walked out of the room and returned with a sleepy little boy in her arms. He was just waking up and was rubbing his eyes when he heard Connor yell his name. He practically jumped out of Chloe's arms and into the arms of his cousin.

"JONNY!" Connor ran to him.

"CONNOR!!! Where have you been!?" Jonny sounded very much like Clark at that moment.

"I was at your house, with your dad, dummy. I'm not the one who got lost!" He said as he ruffled Jonny's hair. Clark just watched the two boys in stunned silence. He couldn't believe that he had a son. And looking at him, there was no denying that he was a father. Jonny looked just like him. Clark smiled as the sight of his son registered with his brain. A son…he had a son, a child…someone of his very own flesh and blood. He walked over to the boys in a daze. He just stared at his child. Chloe smiled and gathered Connor up into her arms so that Clark could have his turn with discovering the joy of having his child before him. He turned the little boy gently to face him and once Jonny saw his father he leaped into his arms.

"DADDY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! I was sooo scared. I called and I called but you didn't come. I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to break your desk. I promise I won't ever EVER play up in your loft again, just please don't be mad at me Daddy. Please." Jonny said to Clark all the while trying to bury himself into his father's embrace. Clark just closed his eyes, relishing the feel of this little boy in his arms. This was his son. He had a son. He never thought…he hoped, but never believed that he would ever be able to have children. But here he was, the child he had always longed for, in his arms. He understood what Oliver had been feeling just moments ago. He didn't want to find away to send this boy back to the future. But like Chloe said. He would see him again. He knew that now. He pulled back a little and wiped a tear from Jonny's cheek and smiled when the little boy wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Clark memorized every feature of this little boy before he sighed and picked him up. He didn't want to let him out of his arms. And for at least a little while he would bask in the glory of being Daddy. He smiled at Chloe, knowing that she understood and watched as Oliver too, walked over and took his son from Chloe's arms, holding the boy to him. Clark and Oliver shared an unspoken conversation, each man understood not for the first time, what the other was feeling. Oliver looked over at Chloe and wrapped one arm around her bringing her to him and then looked over at Clark, an unspoken promise was given and accepted with a smile and a nod. Oliver smiled back. The other men just watched fascinated at the scene before them. Until Victor broke in with the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Ummm, not that I want to be the one to break up this little reunion, but how in the world are we supposed to get these little guys back to where they belong. They can't stay here, that would upset the space time continuum. We have to get them back to the future before anything has changed. The longer they stay here the more jeopardy they are in.

"But hasn't the future already been changed, just by them being here?" AC asked.

"I suppose it has, they could possible have already have changed the future just by us meeting them here and now in the present…who knows exactly when they were conceived. They could have just irreparably damaged their timeline by them coming back here, but I do know this…the longer they stay here the more the future will be different for them. There is the very real possibility that we could send them back and they could not exist in their world anymore. We really need some more information on the whole time travel thing. Clark, is there any way that we can get in touch with the Legion from the future?" Victor said as he was thinking aloud, making Clark, Oliver and Chloe all frightened for their children.

"Well, I don't know…I could talk to Jor-El and maybe he would know what to do or how to contact the Rokk or a member of the Legion."

"Good idea, Clark." Oliver said to him. "Go to the fortress and talk to Jor-El. Victor, you and Chloe get onto the net and find everything you can about time travel and space time whatever you said. The more knowledge we have about this the better prepared we will be for what needs to be done. I've just met my son, and I will not loose him all in the same damn day. We need to figure out how we can ensure that they will be born."

"Oliver," Chloe interrupted him, she had an idea, "There is a way that we may be able to insure that they are conceived but we will have to bring Lois in on this since she is Jonny's mother."

"Ahhh, Chloe, I am not sure that that is such a good idea…I mean…"

"No, Clark, it's time. I will not let you jeopardize this child just for your secret. Lois can handle it."

"Well, what's your idea, Sidekick, no need to argue over this until we heard what you are thinking." Oliver tried to intervene.

"Well, we can back track, so to speak."

"Huh?" Was the collective sentiment of the men in the room. The boys had gone off together to the other room to play.

"Ok, listen, you all are going to get a biology lesson right now." She huffed a piece of hair out of her eyes before she began. "A woman can only conceive on maybe three days out of the month. If we could get the boys birthdays, we could calculate back and almost pin point the exact day that they were conceived on providing that we have certain other data such as the menstrual cycles of the mothers, which is why we need to bring Lois in. I can calculate my own cycle but I have no idea about hers. However, that's about all we can do, we can not pinpoint the exact moment of conception but at least we could figure out roughly what days that they were conceived on…and then…"

"Yeah, you guys fuck like bunnies and pray that Connor and Jonny are the children that are conceived." Victor saw where she was headed and finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah," She blushed, "What he said."

"Ahhh," all them were a bit uncomfortable with the subject but realized that the safety of the two boys were in question.

"Hmmm, call it kismet or whatever but trust me," Oliver said with conviction, "You bent over backwards to save me," he grinned at her wickedly. "If I have to bend you over backwards to do it, we will make that precious boy." Her blush deepened and before she could open her mouth to speak he to speak, "but maybe we can also ask Emil some fertility questions? Maybe he could direct us to a fertility specialist that could help narrow down the window of opportunity a bit…ahhh, not that I wouldn't want to have sex with you, Sidekick, for three days straight…but we just need…"

"I know, Oliver, we need to pin point conception."

"Why?" Bart asked.

"Because, we could have sex, I could get pregnant, and it may all work out like we planed except that instead of Connor, we could have a different son…or a daughter. I hate to play God like this but I really don't want to send Connor back to the future and have him disappear because Oliver and I had sex at the wrong time. I am sure you understand the severity of the situation. Besides, we aren't even sure how Clark and Lois conceived. I was under the impression that you couldn't…ahhh, ya know," Chloe and Clark both blushed with were she was headed with her train of thought.

"Yeah, that's right, boy scout…you can't loose control or you could hurt her. How in the hell are you going to have sex with Lois. I don't care who you are, you're still a guy and when that time to come comes, you have no control over your body…you are working on pure instinct, Dude."

"I don't know, AC, which is why we always assumed that I would never be able to have children." Clark said sadly.

"Wait a minute are you say what I think you're say?" Bart turned to Clark quickly.

"Ahh, what do you think I'm saying, Bart?"

"Dude! You've never done the deed? You're how old and you're a virgin?" Bart looked at his friend agast. Chloe laughed and Oliver, Victor, and AC chuckled. Clark on the other hand turned even redder.

"No. I've had…I've made…I've done…I've had sex before." Clark stuttered his face was so red that his ears were beginning to turn pink too. "Chloe, stop laughing. This is not funny. You know I've had sex before."

"WHAT!" Bart exclaimed. "How would Licious know that you have had sex? Please, if there is a God, tell me that you and she…that she and you didn't…I already have to deal with the fact that Ollie and Licious are going to do the deed and even have kids, but you and Licious…ohhhh the humanity of it all." Chloe laughed harder but Bart had asked a question that all the men in the room, minus Clark of course, had pondered at one time or another, did Clark and Chloe have physical relationship at one time in their friendship?

"No!!! Oh No, Chloe tell them…tell them that we've never…ahhh I mean, not that you're not beautiful, but I mean…" Chloe just shook her head and tried to catch her breath from having been laughing at this whole situation. Of course this would have to happen to her.

"No." Chloe said, "Clark and I have never had sex…at least that I can remember, there was this one time when…" Clark shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. She just began to giggle again. "No, Clark and I have never had sex. But he has had sex with at least two girls that I know of…however; when he was Kal who knows how many women he had sex with." Chloe smiled.

"Wow, guess we shouldn't be calling you Boy Scout anymore then, huh Clark?" AC chuckled at the other man's embarrassment.

"When I was Kal, I was on RedK. I don't really remember all that much from that time in my life. And I am not proud of what I had done RedK or not."

"Well, that's a story for another time, the point is, that somehow you had sex and were able to complete the act without hurting anyone." Victor said to everyone.

"Aahhh, the first time, Jor-El had made me human so I didn't have my powers…the second time I had my powers but I was on RedK and let's just say that that night is all a blurr…you know what they say about Vegas…what happens there stays there and yeah well so did most of my memory, then the next time Lana had somehow managed to get half of my powers so we didn't have to worry, and this last time with Lana; she had that suit on so we didn't have to worry that I would hurt her. My point is, there is no way that I am using RedK with Lois again and without giving up my powers or finding another suit for Lois I just can't fathom how we…ahhh, how we have sex safely."

"Wow, that does give the phrase; 'safe sex' a WHOLE new meaning doesn't it?" AC said.

"Clark, what about Blue Kryptonite? That managed to take away your powers temporarily…maybe we could find some and you could use that?" Chloe asked him. Clark perked up a bit…Blue Kryptonite didn't hurt, didn't make him loose his inhibitions, didn't almost kill him every time he was close to it. Blue Kryptonite suppressed his Kryptonian powers. As he thought about the blue kryptonite and where he could find more he remembered the bracelet Dax-Ur wore so that he could live as a human. Dax-Ur was a full blooded Kryptonian and he had two children. It had to be because he wore the bracelet…Bracelet. That brought up another memory for him and he looked over at Chloe in sudden shock.

"That's an idea…you know, Chlo, you do remember Kyla Willowbrook right?"

"Yeah?" She was having trouble following where he was going with his train of thought because she just had no idea how blue kryptonite and Kyla were at all connected.

"Ummm, she had this bracelet that had been handed down from generation to generation and when she died, her grandfather gave it to me. It had these brilliant blue stones in it. I always thought that they were aquamarine diamonds but now that I think about it…whenever I held that bracelet I always felt strangely different…what if those blue stones weren't diamonds or another kind of gem stone, what if they were blue kryptonite? That bracelet was said to be destined for my 'true one' which is why Joseph gave it to me…what if I am supposed to give it to my human mate so that we can procreate?"

"Oh my God, Clark! I can't believe it never dawned on us before?" Chloe exclaimed excitedly nearly jumping up and down.

"Awww Dude, that sucks." Bart said.

"Huh? Why does that suck?" Clark asked perplexed, he personally thought that it was great.

"Because all these years you've been living like a celibate monk because you were afraid that you couldn't have sex without hurting your partner and you never had to. You've wasted so many glorious opportunities, man…I tell ya, that sucks."

"Yeah, well, I think we're getting a bit off topic here." Oliver said as he tried to steer the conversation back on track. He felt bad for Clark, all those years that he could have expressed his love for the women he was in love with were wasted but he had more pressing concerns at the moment. They needed to focus on making sure that their sons survived in their return to the future. "Clark, you need to 1) go get that bracelet. 2) Go talk to Jor-El. 3) Get back here with the answers ASAP."

"You're right, Ollie. The boys' safety is what's important at the moment."

"Chloe, you and Vic get on that research and I'll get on the phone to Emil about the fertility specialist. AC, Bart…looks like you guys are on Babysitting duty."

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed together. "Dude! I am soo not who you want to be watching your kids." Bart said as he looked nervously to the room where the kids were quietly playing. Chloe smiled. AC was just as nervous but he was very thankful that they were at least somewhat self sufficient.

"Well, at least we won't have to change diapers, Bro." AC patted Bart on his back and started towards the room.

"WHAT!? WHAT!? DIAPERS? Oh no! I don't do diapers." Bart said as he followed AC into the room. Chloe and Oliver laughed. Clark took off to go get the bracelet and then headed to the fortress to talk to Jor-El. Chloe and Oliver shared a look before she turned to head over to her computer where Vic had already begun a search. Oliver took out his phone and walked into another room that they used for strategizing missions, and put in a call to Emil. He hoped that they could figure out something to save these boys. No one had even addressed talking to Lois since the initial suggestion.

TBC…

Constructive Feedback is most appreciated. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Back to the Future 3/?

Author: Smileeface

Fandom: Smallville AU

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: NC-17 THERE BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!!! BEWARE!! BEWARE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

Summary: A fan fic challenge from Lilmoochie Write a Halloween Chlollie fic.

A/N: If anyone finds any mistakes in the fic please let me know and I will fix them. I am beat. I have read and re read this thing and I can't even see straight. I know I missed a few typos so I would very much appreciate it if you spot one, could you maybe drop me an email or a comment so that I can go in and fix it. Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other two. :D

Oliver hung up with Emil and looked over at Chloe who was just sitting at her computer completely dazed and not researching like she normally would have been. That wasn't at all like her.

"Sidekick?" He called to her. She started and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" She called to him pretending to be reading something on the screen.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked her.

"Sure," she saved what was on the screen and walked over to him. "What's up? Did you get through to Emil?"

"Yeah, I did. He's on his way over here. He should be here in about a half hour. Come on, I've got to talk to you." Chloe watched puzzled as Oliver turned away from her and proceeded to walk into her bed room. He waited for her to follow him into the room before he closed the door, for privacy. He really needed to know what was bothering her, though he probably could hazard a guess if he really tried.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Oliver, why would you think that something was wrong?" She turned away from him.

"Hmmm oooohhh, I don't know, maybe it's because you haven't said a word in almost 15 minutes? Which, by the way, is completely not like you, especially if you are doing research, you weren't even seeing the screen that you were pretending to read. So how about you just tell me what's wrong and let's fix it?" He sat down on her bed and watched her bit her lip. He could actually see the wheels of her brain turning trying to decide if she should really talk to him about whatever was bothering her. He decided to just wait. His question was asked. He could show patience once in a while.

"Well," she finally decided to talk to him about what was bothering her; "it's just..." she started to pace back and forth in front of him. He tried not to smile as he watched her; this behavior was classic Chloe when she was nervous about something. "Well, it's just that everything is happening so fast, ya know? I mean, our son, Oliver…that boy in the other room is our son. It's a lot to process all of a sudden."

"Yes, I know." He said softly with a gentle smile on his face.

"You are just so accepting of this…of all of this." She stopped pacing in front of him and waved her hand in an arching movement. "It was only a few months ago that you were ready to destroy yourself…and Jimmy hasn't even been gone all that long. You dated my cousin and up until just recently you still fancied yourself in love with Lois." He watched with newly opened eyes as the hurt and fear and anguish played over her face.

"Chloe," Oliver stood from the bed and walked to her. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. He brought her closer to him by pressing her hands over his heart as he held her still in front of him. "How can I explain this to you?" He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked at her. He wanted her to be able to see the truth in his eyes…to hear the truth in his words, "I wanted to rekindle what Lois and I had shared for a couple of reasons. I am not in love with her anymore. I haven't been for sometime. I knew then when I talked to Lois that I wasn't in love with her. To be completely honest with you and with myself, I was running from the one woman who I am really in love with. I was trying to recapture a time in my life where my life wasn't so chaotic. A time when I knew what was what. When I knew who I was…I knew who I had fun with…who I loved. And I did love Lois, once upon a time, but what I felt for her, is nothing compared to what I feel for this other woman." His chocolate eyes locked onto her green eyes silently willing her to understand, "Lois could never be my hero, for as strong as she is, she could never go to the depths of darkness that this woman has gone to for me. Lois could never pull me out of my pit of despair; as much as she would try she wouldn't succeed. No, only the woman I am one hundred percent in love with, who I have been in love with for a long while, could rescue me, and could be the hero I needed her to be in my darkest hour. That woman is and always will be you, Chloe. I may call you sidekick, but what I am really saying with my heart is 'my hero'. So, to see that I have a child and that child was made with you, my heart is the fullest it has ever been. Yes, this is happening really fast. But I know an opportunity when I see it and I am not letting this one go by. I know it's kind of scary, Chloe, but it's also exciting and freeing. I can tell you that I love and adore you and that little boy is the proof of our love. Don't you see, we aren't rushing the relationship…we have been building this foundation for years?"

"Oliver," Chloe said breathlessly, never had she expected him to tell her all that, let alone that he loved her. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought her emotions. "I love you too. I never thought that you would ever return my love. I think I have been in love with you from the moment we met in Clark's barn. I have never believed in love at first sight, but in that single moment in time when I met you something just clicked and I felt an explosion of emotions envelope me." She smiled a watery smile at him, "Ask Clark sometime, what I said once you left."

"I'll do that." He smiled at her.

"We haven't even kissed yet and we already have a child, will we ever do anything normally?" She joked with him.

"Being normal is highly over rated, Sidekick." He leaned in and his lips captured her is a kiss so filled with passion that it curled her toes. They were rudely interrupted by Oliver's phone ringing; slowly Oliver pulled his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against hers. A playful growl escaped his throat as he reached for his phone. On the third ring, just before the call was sent to voice mail, he answered without looking at who was calling.

"This had better be important." Oliver answered the phone trying to get his breathing under control.

"Oliver, it's Emil. I am sorry, but there has been a rather large accident on I-70. The patients are arriving momentarily. I have to stay in the ER. They need me. I will come over as soon as I can."

"How about you just come over tomorrow? Go home and get some rest after you are done in the ER, really we can wait until the morning." Oliver said. He didn't want his friend to be exhausted.

"Thank you, Oliver, really." Oliver could hear the hospital paging Emil in the background. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. I will call you in the morning before I stop by. Thanks again, Oliver." He said before he hung up.

Oliver took a deep calming breath and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Chloe said as she pulled her head back from his to look at him.

"Emil won't be able to come by tonight, he's needed at the hospital. Apparently, there was a large accident on I-70 tonight and the victims of the accident are being sent to Met Gen."

"Oh poor Emil. Oh those poor people." Oliver could see the heart break that she was feeling for the injured people. She really was an amazing woman with a heart larger than another he had known.

He chastely kissed her lips and pulled her over to the bed. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and then kneeled at her feet so that they were eye to eye. Slowly he cupped her cheek and once again returned his lips to her, though this time it was much slower yet just as passionate kiss.

"Do you believe that I love you?" He asked her once he removed his lips from hers.

"Yes." She answered him breathlessly.

"You know, it nearly killed me to watch you marry Jimmy." He confessed. "It took everything in my power to not run up to the alter when the JP asked, 'if anyone has any objections to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your piece.' I knew in my heart that you were marring the wrong man, but you seemed so happy."

"I was just pretending. I had gotten myself so wrapped up with everything; honestly, I just wanted the wedding over with. I won't lie to you and tell you that I didn't love Jimmy, because I did. He was very important to me, but I settled. I knew that what we had wasn't that epic romance that they make movies about, what we shared was a quiet love…a first love. I know now that our marriage would never have worked. He and I were of two completely different worlds. I think that's why I didn't contest the divorce. I was sad that my marriage hadn't lasted really past the ceremony but I was also relieved that I had been given an out. I knew I was with the wrong man. I was in love with someone else who I wished had spoken out when he had wanted to. I love you, Oliver." Oliver thought that his cheeks were going to split his smile was so wide.

"Say it again, Sidekick, please." She smiled adoringly at him and cupped his cheek.

"I," she leaned in and kissed him quickly and then pulled back, "love," she leaned and captured his lips again. She pulled back and waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly waiting for her to finish what she was saying, "you," she said softly her heart swelled and love for him poured from her every pore. He smiled tenderly as he watched her lean in once again towards his lips and sighed when her lips touched his. He almost felt complete. The hole in his heart that had been torn out when his parents died was being repaired by his love for Chloe and the knowledge that he was finally going to have a family once again.

Oliver stared into Chloe's eyes completely entranced with her. His fingers combed through her hair as they traveled down to her neck, gently massaging her shoulders. He was hungry for her, his eyes told her that as they blazed his fiery desire to her. He moved his fingers back up to the nape of her neck and gently tugged her to his lips. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. But he wanted this to be about them…he wanted their first time together to be about cementing the love that had been growing between them, not about making a baby that would one day grow into the little boy in the room down the hall with Bart and AC.

"Oliver," Chloe whispered as she resisted his tug for their lips to meet again, seeing in his gaze exactly where he wanted to take them, "we can't, not now. Everyone is here. Victor is just outside that door. What if Clark comes back? What if Connor or Jonny needs us? What if…"

"Shhh, Sidekick. I want this to be about us. Look, no one is going to come in here. Victor saw us come in here and probably figures that we have a lot to talk about so he will keep the others out. As for the little boys…there are three…well, two grown men out there and one semi –grown man. I am sure that they can handle them for a little while on their own. I need to feel you. I need to show you how much I love you. I need for us to be connected for us, not just for Connor. Sidekick, I need you like the air that I breathe." He lovingly brushed the hair away from her face.

They deeply looked into each other's eyes and Chloe could feel his love for her radiate from his chocolate depths. She didn't need but a moment to make her decision. He blissfully watched her reach her decision while he stared into her dark green eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips not giving her time to change her mind. His kiss was so different from any other kiss that she had ever experienced. It was more mature, less playful, yet more urgent coming from him. Their tongues brushed together with such electricity that they forgot to breathe. It was gentle, yet hungry. She could tell he had waited a long time for this. He seemed to be committing every part of her kiss to memory. He slowly slid his fingers into her hair leaving his thumbs out on either side of her face pulling her mouth closer to his all the while his thumbs caressed her cheeks. After a few more seconds they parted breathlessly each gasping for air…Oliver raggedly spoke, "Chloe, I need to touch you. May I touch you please?" He practically begged for her consent.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat before she answered. She knew that they shouldn't go any farther than kissing but she was having tremendous trouble reigning in her own lust for him she wasn't sure she could wait any longer herself. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to give him not only her heart and soul but her body too. She wanted him to know just how much she craved his touch. She nodded her head yes smiling very shyly as he began to unbutton her blouse. And though she was still acutely aware of the others just outside the door, she closed her eyes in wonderment as she felt his warm calloused skinned hand on her pale delicate skin. She felt positively naughty consenting to do what they were going to do.

As Oliver finished unbuttoning her shirt he slowly removed the fabric from first her right shoulder and sensuously striping the sleeve from her arm, gently he kissed her skin before he moved over to her other shoulder where he repeated the same technique leaving her all but bare before his eyes. If this had been any other man, Chloe would have been self conscious being shirtless before him, but he looked at her with such unadulterated love and desire that she just felt complete trust in him, something that she had never felt with any one else.

Very slowly he rose to stand before her, grasping her hands he pulled her to stand with him. Her knees abutted the bed, his hands roamed freely over her torso coaxing melodious moans from her lips. He stepped in even closer to her, she could feel the warmth of his body envelope her. She could suddenly smell his masculine scent. There was a faint smell of shower gel, but the rest was all Oliver. She hadn't ever been aroused by just a man's scent before; it almost made her knees buckle. His eyes stared deeply into hers, speaking volumes without words. He wanted her. He loved her. He would cherish her. He would pleasure her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush up against his body as he bent his head to nuzzle at her neck. She moaned as he teased her neck with his tongue. His hands swiftly undid the clasp of her bra and he gently removed it from her. Once her bra was gone he stepped back to look at her, and though his eyes devoured her, she not once thought to cover herself. She proudly stood before him bare from the waist up.

"God, you are beautiful, Chloe." He moved to take her in his arms once again but her hand on his chest stopped him. He just stared at her a bit afraid that she was going to ask him to stop.

"I think that you are a bit over dressed, Oliver." She smirked at him as she stepped forward closing the distance between them. He held his breath as her tiny hands began to rub sensuously over his chest and moved down over his stomach to the waist band of his jeans. He was wearing only a gray tee shirt so she tugged it from his jeans and slid her hand underneath as she continued to explore his skin with her soft feathery touch. He exhaled raggedly as her hands rose up to his chest she caressed each nipple in turn hoping that he would return the gesture soon because she was aching to be touched, but she wouldn't let him touch her until she had removed his shirt. She wanted to feel him skin to skin, chest to breast. He raised his arms above his head as she pulled the tee shirt up to his chin and even bent slightly at the waist so that she could remove his tee shirt all the while smiling lovingly at her. Their eyes only broke contact as the material of his shirt was pulled over his face for that brief second. The instant that she had the shirt removed Oliver grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest…she wasn't the only one who wanted to feel the warmth of skin on skin contact. As he pulled her flush against him she could finally feel the evidence of his desire for her as his hardness pulsed through the denim of his jeans against her belly.

He brushed the hair away from her face and they continued look into each other's eyes…his asking silently for permission to continue and hers answering affirmatively. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his once again and this time the kiss was seductive. Their lips and tongues danced an erotic dance together as he began to once again caress her body, expertly guiding her body with pleasure. He ever so slowly lowered her to the bed and followed her. She laid on her back staring up at him as his eyes, followed by his hand traveled the expanse of her body. He softly caressed her breasts bringing her pebbled hardened nipples even more taunt as his fingers began to descend lower over her stomach. As he glided over her side she squirmed just a bit and giggled, and he realized she was a bit ticklish. He smirked cataloging that piece of information away for another time. As much as he wanted his hand to continue its journey below the waistband of her skirt he also wanted to take this slowly. He wanted to memorize every nook…every cranny of her. His heart raced with excitement and his breath quickened as he tried to stall the lust that was beginning to take over his brain.

She watched him through half lidded eyes enjoying his caress but wanting and needing a bit more. She realized that he was just going to take this too slowly for her liking so she was going to have to speed him a long. As Oliver continued to lightly caress her skin, Chloe decided to take matters into her own hand, literally. Just as leisurely as he was doing, she began to caress his chest, distracting him with one hand as the other maneuvered up from her side to his side just above the waist of his jeans. Slowly, carefully, she caressed her way over in between their bodies and played with the button of his jeans as her other hand moved over his shoulder. She shifted slightly turning onto her side a bit entwining her leg in between his. Oliver too shifted and finally caught onto what she was trying to do. He smiled at her and just pulled back a bit to allow her to unzip his jeans and slide her hand inside. He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers gliding over his boxer clad erection. Hearing him moan, Chloe smirked, really enjoying the sound and really wanting to make him moan again, she ran her fingers against his throbbing member again but a bit harder this time. She was rewarded with another, louder moan.

"Ollie," she whispered to him making him open his eyes to look at her again, "I want to see you. I want to touch you. I want to feel you. Please." She pleaded with him, gone was her insecurity about the others figuring out what they were doing in her bedroom. Her insecurity was replaced by need, by want, by her desire to love Oliver. He smiled at her and once again pulled her from the bed.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled at her as he shucked off his shoes and pushed both his jeans and his boxer down and off in a single swift movement, without hesitation. Chloe watched his jeans and boxers pool to the floor and as he stepped out of his pants he kicked them off to the corner of the room. He stood before her nude awaiting her verdict of his body. She stared in awe of his beauty; to her he looked like a statue of a Greek god that she had seen in a museum when she was younger. His pulsing manhood stood proudly at attention in front of him. She looked him in the eyes, her awe readable in her expression.

"You are beautiful, Oliver." She said to him softly. She lightly touched his chest with her tiny hand and dragged it down his body pleasurably as she kneeled in front of him only taking her eyes from his to look at his manhood. She felt the need to worship him, to pay homage to the man that she adored above all others. Oliver took a deep breath steeling himself against the pleasure he knew she was going to give to him. He couldn't stop the moan that started in the back of his throat as she tenderly cupped his balls rolling them in her palm. She smiled and looked up at him enjoying the sounds that he was making as she caressed him. He watched her, his eyes dark and hungry, she didn't break eye contact with him as she moved her other hand from his stomach to grasp him at the base of his cock. He nearly growled at her as she teasingly squeezed his balls. She licked her lips in anticipation. She watched fascinated as liquid escaped from the slit on the head of his cock and seeing his need escape was the last straw for her. She lowered her lips to his head wanting to taste him. He shuddered almost violently as her lips encased the head of his cock and she began to suck him in deeper within her mouth. His hands immediately gripped her head guiding her. His moans grew louder as she began to stroke him at the base of his rod meeting her lips about half way down his shaft. She bobbed as she sucked, she swirled her tongue around the head as she rolled and squeezed his balls. He knew he wasn't going to last very long under her gifted tongue. He began to rhythmically thrust into her mouth as she sped up her bobbing and he threaded his fingers into her hair. His moans became louder and more frequently as she sucked him in deeper and harder. She wanted him to orgasm. She wanted to taste him. He finally closed his eyes, his breath came in ragged gasps, he fought her for control over his own body but she was winning and she knew it. She watched him enthralled with his response to her. She could tell that he was getting close to coming…he was thrusting a bit harder, a bit quicker, his moans turned into groans, his breaths came in short gasps and sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Oliver felt his control slipping. His need to orgasm short circuited his brain. His body was crying out for release. "Chloe," he grounded out between his clenched teeth, "Chloe, I can't hold on much longer." He let go of her head completely expecting her to move away so that he wouldn't come in her mouth. But she didn't move from him. Her head continued to bobby. Her hand continued to stroke him. Her lips continued to suck him in, deeper, harder, pulling his orgasm from his body. She knew that he was going to come, she wanted him to. With a loud groan, even to his own ears, he gripped her head once again and with one final thrust into her mouth he let go and shot his hot creamy fluid into her welcoming mouth. He watched her milk him dry, not a single drop of his come had escaped her lips. To him, she was positively the most enchanting woman he had ever met.

He heart just swelled with love for her as he watched her smile up from her kneeling position with her swollen lips. He smiled down at her and helped her rise to her feet. He lowered his head and captured her lips, the kiss was supposed to only be a quick thank you for what she had done for him, but he had gotten a taste of himself mixed with her and his hunger for her flared once again.

He growled almost ferally as he quickly striped her of the remaining articles of clothing she had. Once she stood before him just as naked as he was, he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He deposited her gently onto the mattress as he made himself comfortable between her legs his upper body supported on his forearms. Oliver shifted slightly holding most of his wait on his left arm so that his right hand could explore her supply body. It was her time to squirm…her time to come. It was his turn to taste her. He smiled at her wickedly just before he began to kiss his way down her body. He was going to make her scream his name and he didn't care who heard them. He grinned as her moans grew louder as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, using his teeth and his tongue alternated between nibbling on her then soothing her with his tongue only to nibble on her again as he lips continued to suck. He would alternate between her breasts as he used his mouth on one; he would use his hands to massage the other. Chloe could feel the wetness pool in her core which each nibble or touch…she got wetter and wetter. Her moans grew in volume too. Her moans were music to his ears. He continued to suck on her breast as his hand stopped kneading her breast and began to caress lower soft featherlike touches fluttered over her stomach and her hip as he teased his way to her hot core. He played with the curls at the junction between her thighs for a moment; he was thrilled to feel the wetness that had seeped out of her. Reveling in the wetness that he found, he began to slowly trace the outer rim of her nether lips. He took his mouth from her breast and kept his finger poised, tickling her entrance until she looked at him. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes, seeing her eyes cloudy with lust for him delighted him.

"Seems you enjoyed what you did to me almost as much as I did." He said as he played with the wet curls at her entrance, teasing and enticing her. Her hips moved of their own accord, she really wanted him to touch her. She was aching for him to touch her. "What do you want?" he asked quietly as he moved his finger to trace the outside of her nether lips again, casually he would dip his finger between her lips as he traced them. She moaned but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to hear her tell him what she wanted. "What do you want?" he asked again, the timber of his voice causing shivers to travel down her spine, and more heat to travel to her nether regions.

"Oliver," she moaned.

"Yes, Sidekick?" He answered.

"Please," She begged him as her hips spasmed again trying to get his finger to where she wanted him to touch her.

"Please, what?" he whispered into her ear and then began nibbling on her lobe all the while he still traced and teased her below.

"Please touch me. I need you to touch me. I'm on fire, Ollie, and only you…only you can put it out. Please, Oliver."

"As you wish," he whispered into her ear as his index finger and his middle finger slid in between the folds of her nether lips and was enveloped in her moist heat. They both groaned in pleasure, she from the feel of him touching her, and he from the feel of how ready her body was for him. He moved his fingers in and out of her in a leisurely rhythm occasionally brushing his thumb against her clit. Chloe gasped and arched her back taking his fingers into her deeper, her eyes closing again. Oliver groaned at her reaction and then pressed his thumb lightly against the sensitive buddle of nerves as he continued to move his fingers within her. "Open your eyes, Sidekick." he commanded softly in a strained voice. She opened her heavy lidded eyes to look at him. Oliver held her gaze, moving his fingers and thumb a little faster, he could feel her inner muscles tighten around him; he knew she was close to orgasming. "I want to watch you. I want to see your soul, as I make you come," he said to her huskily, his eyes once again dark with desire. Her hazy brain could barely understand what he was saying, but she locked her eyes with his, she couldn't look away as she thrusted her hips against his hand, "Oliver," she moaned tossing her head back and forth as she felt her orgasm rising within her. He smiled down at her; he loved the sound of her moaning his name, he could feel himself growing hard again.

"I'm going to make you come for me, Sidekick." He whispered as he curled his fingers slightly moving them in and out of her in a 'come hither' motion hitting that spot that he knew would send her over the edge into oblivion as he also used his thumb to rub and tap her clit, slowly moving it around in a circle. She moaned louder and she closed her eyes again unable to keep them open through what he was causing her to feel. His voice, his touch, he was the most erotic person that she had ever met. Her hips thrusted to meet his fingers she was close she could feel her orgasm building and then he slowed his rhythm. He all but stopped moving his fingers, he didn't taking them out from her body and he continued to press lightly on her clit, stalling her orgasm…he was toying with her, not allowing to climax just yet. He enjoyed watching her in the throes of her passion. His lips lowered and captured hers, and he chuckled a bit as she growled her displease at him for denying her. "Patience, Sidekick, trust me when you come for me you will feel like you are shattering into a million pieces." As he spoke he rubbed her clit just a bit and he removed his fingers from her completely. His dark brown eyes were almost black with desire as he pierced Chloe with his gaze and held hers enchanted while she tried to calm her body. With the grace of a man who has had plenty of experience he moved his body lower over her body, teasing her overly sensitive skin with the feel of his body sliding down hers. She groaned as his chest made contact with her stomach…she knew where he was heading. Her scent wafted up to him as he lowered his head to her stomach kissing her just below her naval. She smelled like heaven to him, her juice called to him as though he were a man dying of thirst and she had the nectar to revive him. He licked his lips in anticipation shot a quick glance up to her and smirked as his eyes locked onto hers before he lowered his lips to her core. He spread her nether lips with the fingers that had just been inside of her. He feverishly licked her entrance, tasting her, devouring her; her taste was completely unlike anything he had ever tasted in his life…completely unique just like the woman she was. He watched her from between her legs as he once again stirred her passion to the boiling point. When he was done tasting her essence his tongue encircled her clit and he grabbed her upper thighs pulling her closer to him. Chloe couldn't help herself; she threw her head back, arched her back and dug her heels into the mattress. She pushed against him, moaning louder and louder as her climax once again built within her body. Hearing her spurned him on faster and harder…he wanted her to scream his name, he wanted to bring her the most pleasure that she had ever experienced. He once again inserted his fingers. He curled his fingers slightly inside her again, moving them in and out of her in a 'come hither' motion hitting that spot that he knew would send her over the edge into oblivion as he also continued to suck her clit and used his tongue to apply a bit of pressure, slowly swirling it around in a circle. He continued mercilessly in spite of her thrashing against him, he could feel her reaching her climax. Her inner walls began to spasm around his fingers, her moans grew louder, and she grinded against him. And with one last thrust of his finger and a swirl of his tongue he sent her over the edge into oblivion. He was rewarded by her screaming out his name. Oliver moaned as her juices flowed into his mouth as he listened to her scream his name.

Once she finally stopped coming, Oliver removed his lips from her core and kissed her thigh, slowly he slid his body back up above hers. Her heaving chest made sensual contact with his and she felt his hardness poke at her core. He smiled down from above her as he brushed the sweat damp hair from her face. He waited patiently for her to come back to herself. Her eyes opened and she looked up into his.

Letting out a long sigh of contentment and a giggle Chloe smiled up at Oliver as she caressed his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm. "That was," she tried, but words seemed inadequate at that moment to express what he had done to her.

"That was my pleasure," he said as he shifted his weight so that his body was still touching hers but not crushing her and he bent down and kissed her neck.

"No, it was entirely my pleasure," she giggled and he chuckled before his lips captured hers..

Gently parting his lips from hers, Oliver grew serious as he stared deep into her green eyes, emotion filling his brown ones. "I love you, Chloe, I really do." he whispered.

His words made her heart flutter, she felt an overwhelming burst of love for him and her spirit soared. She smiled up at him brightly and moved her hand to the base of his neck and drew his lips to hers. She kissed him with all the love and the passion that she had in her. He was hers. He was her heart and her soul and she knew that he was the only man in the world that she would ever love like that. When she ended the kiss he kept his eyes closed for a moment and sucked in a deep breath before opening them to stare at her again. His eyes were his vulnerability, they showed her exactly what he was feeling and the emotions welling deep within the dark pools made tears well in her eyes. He loved her; she saw it in his eyes. To her, his eyes were definitely the windows to his soul.

"I love you, Oliver, always and forever." She kissed him again; her life suddenly never felt so right. Her lips left his and breathlessly she spoke, "Oliver, I want you inside of me, completing me."

She maneuvered her hand and grasped his shaft firmly, and Oliver's low guttural moan escaped his mouth as Chloe guided him into her. He began to move into her slowly as Chloe's hand still guided him, filling her where she ached to be filled by him; she opened herself to him body, heart, and soul. He entered her deliberately slow, almost leisurely. His mouth hungrily devoured hers again in an attempt to calm his body before he completely sheathed himself deeply within her. He knew that once he was completely submerged within her fiery heat, he would loose all conscious thought and they both would be running on pure instinct. He wanted this moment of completion, this moment of clarity, this perfect moment of union to last and never end. However, the instant she moaned and he realized that he was completely sheathed within her, his instinct demanded control. And so he lost himself within in her, not knowing where he ended or where she began. They danced the erotic dance that man and woman have danced since the beginning of time.

Their mouths captured each others moans; their fingers locked together in an embrace of their own, and their bodies met each other equally, thrust for thrust. He groaned softly as she meet his movements with her own. Oliver thrusted faster, harder, yet she still met him thrust for thrust. There were no awkward movements; no second guessing the other, there was just fluid motion. Their bodies were moved quicker, the thrusts got shorter, harder, and wilder. Oliver grabbed Chloe's legs behind her knees and pulled them slightly higher, angling her hips so that his thrusts were deeper. Chloe moaned her approval.

She could feel the climax building. Her moans became louder as the climax continued to grow. She scratched at Oliver's back, burying her finger tips in the hard flesh pulling him closer, she needed him nearer. A few more thrusts and she was barely able to contain herself. Her breath came in short gasps. Her body tightened and prepared for orgasm. She called out Oliver's name in ecstasy as her body seized up convulsing with pleasure. Oliver felt the spasms of her inner walls around his manhood which sent him over the edge to oblivion. He erupted within her, calling her name and filling her with his seed. Shuddering, he collapsed on top of her until the pleasure spasms left his body. Shifting his weight because he didn't wish to crush her beneath him, and not wanting to disconnect their bodied yet, he gathered her against his chest and rolled them so that she was lying on his chest still connected as one. They breathed deeply, trying to slow their panting as they both relaxed.

Chloe settled her head on top of Oliver's chest and wrapped her arms around his body as much as she could. He smoothed her tussled hair with his hands. He pulled the sheet up and over them, kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer. She purred in contentment as Oliver held her. No words passed between them as they drifted off to exhausted, satisfied sleep. They were still connected physically, but more importantly connected spiritually by love.

* * *

Victor smirked knowingly as he watched Chloe follow Oliver into the bedroom. He knew that no matter how cool she was on the outside that Chloe was absolutely freaking on the inside over the whole Ollie/sex/kids thing, because he wasn't sure if Oliver had noticed or not but he sure did...Chloe hadn't' said a word in over 15 minutes. And that was so unlike her. So, when certain noises began to emanate from the room that they were in, he began to chuckle and turned on music to drown them out. There was no need for anyone else to hear what was happening behind that closed door.

Bart came out of the room that he had been in with the two little boys and AC muttering something about "those damned rugrats" as he was trying to get something green out of his hair.

"Where's the Boss man and Licious?" he asked Victor. To answer Bart's question Victor turned down the music and Bart's eyes widened exponentially.

"Is that…? OH. MY. GAWD! Please tell me…No! OK! OK! OK turn on the music! Oh for the love of God, turn it back on! I do NOT need to hear that! And we don't need the rugrats hearing that either." He shivered dramatically, "And I thought I needed a shower before…that was just all sorts of nasty." He said shaking his head in disbelief as he walked back into the room. Moments later AC came running out of the room as though his pants were on fire.

"Really?" he asked Victor with a smirk so once again Victor lowered the volume of the music and the rhythmic thumping of headboard meeting the wall mixed with a female and male moaning met AC's ears. AC chuckled as he signaled to Victor to turn on the music again. "I guess that's what they'll call not leaving anything to chance."

"Or maybe they just wanted to practice a bit before the 3 day 'fuck-a-thon'." Victor said as he smirked at AC.

"Dude, this info is soo going to be worth its weight in gold. Just imagine the blackmail possibilities." AC was still chuckling as he walked back into the room. Victor just shook his head at AC and turned the music back up. He couldn't wait to see AC try to use this situation to his advantage with Oliver and Chloe.

Hours later the music was still blaring, the roar of TV, and Bart and AC bickering over who shot who assaulted the ears of both Chloe and Oliver as they emerged from her bedroom.

"So, is everyone taking a break?" Oliver snarked at the guys. Victor turned down the music. AC and Bart paused their game and stopped bickering. All eyes turned to Chloe and Oliver, but it was Victor who snarked back.

"Well," he started. He couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto his face, "not that we exhausted ourselves as physically as you two did, but yeah, we're taking a break."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked. Chloe said nothing but managed to maneuver her way behind Oliver. She had a sinking suspicion that they knew exactly what she and Oliver had been doing in her room for the last two and a half hours.

"Well, let's just say that I'm surprised that you two started so soon. I thought that you were going to wait to talk to Emil before you consummated your newly discovered relationship?" Victor said while still smirking. His question was his polite way of letting them both know that he and the other guys knew what they had done. Oliver's eyes widened with realization to what Victor was saying. He hoped that the teasing wasn't going to be too tough especially with Chloe right here.

"Ahhh, how'd you know?" Oliver asked.

"Dude, the walls really aren't that thick. Yeah, we had to keep the music on loudly so that the rugrats wouldn't hear you two." AC said to Oliver. Chloe buried her face into Oliver's back and groaned.

"Yeah, that would be part of the noise, Tower. Who'd ever think that you'd be so loud?" AC smirked while Victor chuckled and Bart semi-smiled at the couple, but the scowl from Oliver stopped the chuckling and the smirking. It was one thing to tease him like that but he wouldn't let them cause Chloe to become self conscious about their lovemaking. He loved how responsive she was to his touch and how vocal she became while they loved each other. "Dude," AC said not noticing that Chloe was now stepping out from behind Oliver to stand next to him, she wasn't going to let him take the ribbing from their friends on his own. "Lighten up! She wasn't the only one who was loud in there. You must have been really enjoying what she was doing because, HOLY CRAP, man. I've been around when you've gotten lucky before and I've never heard you." Just as he was about to go one teasing Oliver a small black slipper shoe went flying in the air and hit him up side the head. Victor burst out laughing and Bart chuckled as he watched AC stare dumbfounded at the little blond spit fire that was now standing in front of Oliver, face red and eyes blazing at AC.

"OW!" AC said as he rubbed the side of his head that she had hit with her shoe, "what'cha do that for?"

"I thought that I might knock some sense into that water logged brain of yours, Fishman. What Oliver and I shared in that room was 1) none of your business, 2) was the most pleasurable experience of my life thus far, 3) NOT fodder for jokes, teasing, or blackmail! Am I understood!?" Chloe didn't yell at them but she sternly addressed them all as she gripped her other shoe in her hand ready to be lobbed at the next person who had a smart ass remark about them.

A chorus of "yes," came from the three men who all looked thoroughly chastised for their teasing.

"Good. Now Bart, can you please bring me my shoe?" She had her shoe in her hand before she finished her sentence. She looked to thank him but was struck mute by the sadness in his eyes. Through out their whole teasing, Chloe realized that Bart hadn't said a word, he smiled, he chuckled but she just realized that smile he smiled didn't reach his eyes, or that the laughter wasn't the same jovial laughter that touched her heart.

"Bart?" she question him causing Oliver's eyes to snap to the young man and once he saw him, Oliver closed his eyes suddenly understanding what Chloe was seeing. The sadness from him, what a day this must have been for Bart. Oliver at once attempted to put himself into Bart's shoes. He took a deep breath when he realized that this was a lot for the young man to take in all at once. He felt like a heel, they all knew that Bart harbored a crush for Chloe. Just as he was about to ask him if he wanted to go talk somewhere, Bart spoke up to Chloe.

"Awww Licious, don't you worry yourself about me. I'm fine. I can see that you are happy. It's been too long since I've seen you this happy, and yeah, I wish it were me that made you glow the way you are glowing, but I know it's Ollie here that makes you glow. And as much as I hate to admit it, but my nephew is one very cool little dude…minus the whole playdo in my hair incident…" everyone chuckled, "I would really like to see those little guys in the future and I know for that to happen you have to make it with Boss man, but I am glad to see that you both make each other happy too." Chloe stepped up to Bart and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Bart closed his eyes and savored the feel of her in his arms. "I still wish it were me that made you happy, Licious." He whispered to her. She squeezed him a bit tighter, but then whispered back.

"You'll find her, Bart, the one you should be with. She's out there." She kissed his cheek as she left his embrace.

"I hope so, Licious, but don't think that just because you are with the Boss man that I am going to stop flirting with you." He smirked at her before completely letting go over her.

"Oh, I hope not!" She smiled at him. Oliver even chuckled at him. Bart smiled at them then went back over to the video game.

"So," Victor started tentatively not wanting to be in Chloe's line of fire, "to get back to my original question…I thought that you two were going to wait and speak to Emil before you…aaahhh, ya know?"

"Ahhh, yeah about that, this…what happened tonight, yeah that really had nothing to do with Connor, tonight was about Chloe and me and that's that. Besides we're not even sure if she can get pregnant right now." Oliver looked over at Chloe who had been nodding in agreement up until that very last statement but instead of her nodding in agreement with him; he watched her face drain of color as what he said had finally sunk into her sex hazy brain.

"Oliver." She said softly. He raised an eyebrow at her to acknowledge that she had his full attention, "condom?" Oliver closed his eyes, that one word was enough to remind him that they hadn't used any type of protection.

"You're not on the pill, are you?" He asked her softly. She shook her head no. "Shit, you don't think?"

"Nah," she shook her head again, not wanting to believe what she was thinking. "but I need to look at a calendar to know for sure."

"Ok," Oliver said skeptically as he walked over his desk and grabbed his calendar, "how is this going to tell you anything?" He watched her as she found a certain day and then began to count. She did this about two more times before she answered him. The other guys watched her too; curious about what was going on.

"So, aaahhh, we know that Connor is 6 going to be 7 years old on Halloween but does anyone know what year he was born?" She looked up from the calendar but all the guys were just shaking their heads no. "Great." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Ok Sidekick, you've kept us in suspense long enough, what is going on in that head of yours and what's it got to do with my calendar?"

"Ok so, remember that biology lesson from earlier, prepare yourselves because we are having part 2 of that class right now." She watched as all the guys looked a bit squeamishly at her, even Oliver didn't look very comfortable with where she was going. "There is a way for a woman to track her fertility cycle. It's an old method for those women who don't want to use birth control. It' a method called the rhythm method. What I know about the rhythm method is that it's based on three ideas. 1) That a woman ovulates 14 days after her period begins, give or take a day. 2) That sperm can survive inside a woman for three days. 3) That an egg can only be fertilized within 24 hours of being released from the ovaries. Based on these assumptions, the rhythm method requires a woman to count 14 days from the first day of her period. On day 14, this will presumably be the day on which she will ovulate." Chloe grabbed the calendar and pointed to the 8th, "this was day one of _my_ period," holding the calendar up so that all the guys could see what she was doing she proceeded to count 14 days from the first day of her period which landed her on the 21st, which happened to be that day's date. She watched as what she was trying to tell Oliver dawned on him as well as the other guys. AC, Victor, and even Bart began to smile, catching on to what Chloe was saying. It was ironic that the night that they has decided was to be all about them, could have possibly been the night that they made Connor.

"Ok, but this isn't an exact science, let's not get nervous here." He said only to calm Chloe down as she was beginning to get herself all worked up over a theory. "Emil is coming here in the morning and we will talk to him about all this then. But for now, let's just all relax and wait for Clark to get back with the information he got from his ice palace." Oliver could feel the excitement rise within him. He didn't want to alarm Chloe but he was thrilled that there was the very real possibility that she could actually be pregnant…that his little boy could have been conceived that very night. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to her stomach or his brain from wondering if his son was inside of her right that moment as they stood there. Could she actually be pregnant? Was there anyway that they could find out tomorrow if she really were? Was Chloe actually ready to have Connor? He already knew that he was ready. He looked down at her finally and realized that he had spaced out into his own mind. Chloe just smiled up at him and place a hand on her stomach. Oliver could see in her eyes the answer to his question. Yes, she was ready. The other guys watched in fascination as Chloe and Oliver held a conversation with only their eyes. They all smiled as Oliver pulled Chloe to him and began to lower his lips to hers…essentially sealing their silent conversation with a kiss. She grinned up at him patiently waiting for his lips to reach hers and just before his lips touched her lips they were wrenched apart by a loud painful wail from the other room, that sent all their hearts racing.

"MMMMoooooooommmmmmyyyyyyyy! Mmmmoooooommmmmyyyyyy!!!!" Connor was crying and Chloe rushed into the room in full momma bear mode ready to do battle with whoever was bothering her child. But the room was empty save the boys. Connor was sitting up in the middle of the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. When he saw her come into the room he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted him into her arms and soothingly began to rub his back all the while she cooed to him. It was obvious that he had had a nightmare. Oliver stood back in the doorway and watched them. His heart swelled as he watched the scene before him, knowing that he was witnessing what his future would hold. Oliver was completely surprised to see that Jonny didn't even stir once. He continued to sleep as soundly as a log. His attention was once again brought back to Chloe and Connor when she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and began to sing softly to him. She had such a beautiful voice. She was like a siren and he was the sailor, Oliver couldn't stop his feet from moving and he found himself seated next to Chloe who was singing softly to Connor and rocking him gently back to sleep. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked over at her briefly before his gaze dropped to the small boy in her arms.

"God, he's beautiful." He whispered in awe. Chloe smiled but didn't answer. She just continued to sing softly lulling the child back to sleep. Once he was asleep she stopped singing.

She looked over at Oliver and quietly said, "Would you take him please and put him back to bed? My arm is asleep and I don't want to chance dropping him."

"Of course." He said as he scooped the little boy into his arms and gently placed him back into bed next to his cousin. Once Connor was tucked back into bed Oliver gently caressed his face. He was so mesmerized by him. Chloe watched Oliver quietly, there was no doubt in her mind that Oliver was going to make a great father, the only doubt she had was about her mothering ability.

Slowly Oliver turned to leave, not aware that Chloe was still in the room completely lost in her mind with her hand over her abdomen he could venture a guess to say that she was thinking about what if she were pregnant.

"We're getting married." He said to her softly.

"Excuse me?" She looked over at him in surprise, not really sure that she had heard him correctly.

"I said, 'we're getting married'." He repeated himself as he walked over to her.

"Pretty presumptuous of you, to think that I am going to marry you just because we had amazing sex." She softly countered, raising an eyebrow at him, not really knowing what to make of what he just said.

"Don't forget that you could be caring my child, or that you do marry me in the future anyway, so why not just get the formalities out of the way?"

"Ollie, don't you think this is kind of fast?" She asked worriedly that he may not really be thinking straight, drunk on the fact that he was going to have his own family.

"Yes, it's happening fast, Chloe. I know it's happening very fast. Just a few hours ago I was struggling with how I was going to be in the same room with you without you finding out how badly I wanted you or how much I really love you. But that's gone now. That fear of rejection is gone. I know that we end up together. I know that you love me as much as I love you. That little boy has given me not just my dream of a family, but he has given me the courage to act on my greatest desire. Let's do this, Sidekick. You could already be carrying him. Let's start our life together as a real family. You are the queen of my heart; let me make you a Queen in name too? Be my wife, Sidekick; let's make our dreams come true." He stood before her, humbled as she had never seen him before asking for her to be his wife. Tears welled in her eyes. She knew that this was happening all very fast, but she didn't want to get off the ride…she wanted to continue to ride it. He was right, they both knew that they got married and had children in the future…they both knew that it would eventually happen. She looked into his eyes and saw his soul yearning for hers to join him. In that moment she couldn't deny him anything. She cleared her throat and nodded yes before she actually spoke the word.

"Yes, Ollie, let's do this. Let's get married as soon as possible. Let's begin building our future…together." He swept her up into his arms. She yelped a bit as he carried her from the room, through the living room, past the guys, and back into the bedroom where he deposited her on the bed. He looked down at her and smirked before he turned away and started to walk to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked.

He reached the door and with his hand on the knob he looked at her over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to tell them that they should turn that music back on and if one of the boys get up then they need to take care of it because you and I are going to be busy for a while." He turned the knob of the door leaving the door open she giggled when she heard the collective groan of disgust and then the music turn on. Oliver returned with a grin so wide that his cheeks began to hurt. He closed and locked the door, flicked off the light and shed his clothing all before he got back to the bed.

"Ok, so where were we again?" He said as he got into the bed and pulled her close as he nuzzled her ear. In a whisper so soft that she had to strain to hear he said, "Ahhh yes, we were going to celebrate our engagement, but I think you are a bit over dressed, don't you?" He turned her over so that she was on her back and he proceeded to strip her clothes from her body and he made sensuous love to her all night long, not once did they use a condom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Back to the Future 4/?

**Author**: Smileeface

**Fandom**: Smallville AU

**Pairings**: Chloe/Oliver

**Rating: NC-17 THERE BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!!! BEWARE!! BEWARE!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

**Summary**: A fan fic challenge from Lilmoochie Write a Halloween Chlollie fic.

**A/N: Thank you sooo much Moochie for all your help!!!! *HUGS* Chica, you are AWESOME!!!**

* * *

It was well after his third time making love to Chloe that Oliver rolled off of her and onto his side, taking in a deep breath as he pulled her body flush against his, spooning her to him. With a gentle touch upon her face, he traced her satin lips with soft brushes of his fingertips. His other hand slowly stroked down her silky blond hair. The warmth of his breath against her neck lulled her, relaxed her, and she drifted to sleep fully satisfied and completely in love with the man who encased her body with his own.

The next morning Chloe opened her eyes and the light of the sunrise shone in through the bedroom window. She sighed softly and smiled as she saw Oliver's arm possessively draped around her waist. She was thrilled to realize that she hadn't dreamed the night before. Slowly, carefully she turned over hoping that she wouldn't wake him. As she managed to turn over enough to see his face; she smiled at him as he slept on peacefully. She very carefully grasped his arm and lifted it up a little so that she could slide out from under him.

In a movement so swift that he would have rivaled Bart with his speed; Oliver grabbed her tightly and pulled her back to him where he held her captive against his chest. With his eyes still closed and her back pressed tightly against his chest he buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent deeply before he kissed her shoulder. His fingers entwined with hers as she began to rub his arm that had secured her to him. Chloe turned her head towards him as he tried to pull her even closer by throwing his leg over her hip. His sleep laden eyes met hers and his smile brought radiance to his face. "Good morning, Sidekick," he said groggily as he moved his arm from around her waist so that his fingers could caress her lips. He leaned over her shoulder and passionately gave her a proper good morning kiss. His kiss sent sensual impulses throughout her body.

He began to stray from her lips, trailing towards her ear. His hands cupped her perky breasts as he tenderly massaged them while he nibbled on her neck and shoulder showering them with love bits, kisses, and licks. He rolled himself with her still encased in his arms so that he was now on his back and her back was lying on his chest. He loved feeling her body against his. He started to kiss the back of her neck, a place he had found the night before that drove her wild with desire. Her bottom pressed against his growing manhood as his hand wondered over her body and down to caress her hot moist core. Chloe's hands were by her sides caressing his hips and thighs. She closed her eyes and just laid there on top of him, enjoying Oliver's exploration of her body. She could feel her wetness seep out of her as he lightly traced the skin around her nether lips. She couldn't believe that just the simplest of touches from him could excite her the way no other man had ever been able to. She knew that she was ready for him once again even though they had spent most of the night making love; she really was insatiable when it came to Oliver. Tired of lying there passively, she moved one of her hands from his hip and caressed its way to his manhood where she gently began to massage him. She could feel him rise to her touch. His soft groan made her loins quiver with remembrance of his touch from the night before. She smiled, giddy with the power that she had over him.

She turned her head slightly towards him and he met her lips with his own. She kissed him playfully, teasing his mouth. He rolled them both over again this time he put her onto her stomach. He lifted himself up and he ran his fingers along her spine, following them with his kisses he massaged the soreness from their love making of the night before out of her muscles. Once he was done with massaging her back he easily flipped her over so that she was staring up at him. And he began to massage her front all the while his manhood thickened and pulsed with need. He massaged her breast with his hands as his mouth began a leisurely decent to her womanly core. His fingers followed the path that his mouth left on its journey downward. When he got to the downy patch of hair that hid the treasure he sought he lightly scored his nails through the soft patch of curls and spread the lips that covered her. He scooted down the bed and spread her legs enough so that he could move in-between them and then with a look of a man who hadn't eaten in a week he buried his face between her thighs. His breath tickled the side of her thighs as he spread her lips exposing her core to him. He licked his lips thirsty for a taste of her sweet nectar and with one last glance up at her to make sure that she was ok with what he was about to do, he licked her warm essence that had begun to flow. The sweetness of her nectar lured him in deeper and she groaned as his tongue caressed her clit and began to burrowed into her. A primal male smile made its way onto Oliver's face as he listened to her moan and felt her fingers move to his hair and begin to massage his scalp. His lips then wrapped around the small bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge, and he used one hand to hold her hip while the other hand that had spread her lips for him now joined his lips at her clit. His finger brushed lightly against her clit as his lips still continued its suckling. He watched her face as his mouth moved over her core he couldn't tear his eyes from her. Very gently, lovingly he inserted one of his fingers and then another and proceeded to rhythmically thrust into her while he continued his oral pleasuring of her. It wasn't very long before she came practically screaming his name. He continued to suckle at her as she rode out the waves of her climax drinking in all the nectar that she made for him. He watched her as the climax hit her, a thrill going through his body straight to his groin as he watched her throw her head back into the pillow and buck beneath his lips.

Slowly, after she rode the waves of ecstasy from her climax, he made is way up her body. Skin to skin she could feel every ounce of his body as it touched her while he moved up to capture her lips. She could feel his erection pulsing now between her legs; his stiffness throbbed and poked at her core with a mind of its own. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck and moaned into her ear as her warmth touched the head of his erection. His hardness slide between her thighs, saturating itself in her warm juices; his hand wandered; he cupped her beautiful breasts and squeezed them…massaged them. His lips focused on the side of her neck, suckling her…marking her as his. When he was finished marking her, he pulled away from her neck and stared down at her. Their eyes met and Oliver was completely entranced by how beautiful Chloe was this morning. His heart swelled as he looked at her. He had never loved another woman as much as he loved her, right at this moment. Placing most of his weight onto his left forearm he used his right hand to caress her cheek. She was glowing just like Bart said the night before…she was glowing most radiantly, illuminating the room with their love. Not taking his eyes from her, he placed his palm on her face and leaned in slowly, his lips captured hers and he kissed her with every ounce of his love for her. She caressed her fingers along his back as their desire to be one again was clearly conveyed through their kiss. She traced her nails gently down to his ass, then brought them slowly around to his hips and then up to his firm chest. She opened her palms up to follow around his shoulders down his masculine arms. Their hands wandered around each another's body, exploring every dip, valley, and curve just as they had the night before.

Chloe brought her lips to his cheek softly kissing it as she made her way to his neck where she began to suck lightly then tickled the spot ever so softly with the tip of her tongue. But she didn't stop at just that one spot and very easily she rolled them so that he was on his back staring up at her.

"Good Morning, Ollie," she said in a soft whisper using his nickname for the first time as she proceeded to kiss down his neck, and further down to his chest. She loved to play with his nipples, tickling them with her tongue, nibbling on them. She gently pushed him onto his back against the bed; her lips continued to travel onto his abs. Her tongue traveled around his naval as she made love to his body with her touches, with her mouth. He carefully threaded his fingers through her hair, moving it away from her face. He loved watching her tender lips play on his body.

Her breasts, as she slid lower and lower down his body, pressed against his throbbing manhood, as it pulsed with want…pulsed with need to feel Chloe around him. Her mouth trailed lower following the line of short blond hair that traveled downward from his naval. She kissed and licked her way down until she was staring at his throbbing rod. She inhaled his unique scent deeply before she continued her journey with her mouth. Such an erotic fragrance he had and she loved his scent. He moaned in anticipation as she drew closer to his need. She smiled slyly as she bypassed his hardness throbbing at her chin and worked her way underneath. She licked him in a circular motion on his balls sucking one of them into her mouth as her tongue tickled around it. She alternated to the other and played some more causing Oliver's hips to buck. He wasn't expecting her to do that.

The taste and the feel of his skin was so tantalizing to her. Her hand glided softly to the top of his stiffness. She ran her palms gently over the head and back down on the other side. His stiffness began to pulsate for more attention. His moans increased from the pleasure of her touch, from the anticipation of the pleasure of her mouth upon him. She opened her mouth and slowly inserted the head of his cock into it. Teasing him...his body wanted to thrust himself into her hot welcoming mouth, but he struggled valiantly against his instinct.

She slowly moved her lips down over his shaft and then back up. She continued this several times, all the while her tongue played along his manhood. The further she went with every downward stroke, the harder her mouth suctioned as she came up. She rolled his balls around her palm massaging them, caressing them. He gazed down at her beautiful face, watching her make love to him with her swollen soft lips. He gripped her head in his hands as she watched him watching her...their eyes making love along with their bodies.

He moaned huskily, knowing that he needed to end his exquisite torture so that he would still be able to continue. Hearing him moan that way caused Chloe to quiver with the knowledge that she was giving him pleasure. His grasp on her head tightened as he pulled her away from his manhood before he reached that point of no return. He didn't want to come in her mouth this morning. He wanted to start the day connect to her in a way that he had grown to adore from the night before. His lips captured hers so passionately that she moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced to a rhythm all of their own. She moved her body back up onto his and intertwined her legs with his. Their kiss flamed their desire from a brush fire into a full on forest fire as their hands wander aimlessly.

The muscles within her core tighten and throbbed, pushing her juices out of her…readying her body for him to enter. In one swift movement he grabbed her around her waist and rolled them so that he was on top of her. For a moment he stilled his movements so enraptured was he as he stared deeply into her dark green eyes, he smiled down at her his eyes softening from lustful to loving. "Chloe," he whispered as he continued to stare at her, "you are my dream come true." She returned his smile and lifted her lips to meet his.

He entered only the head of his cock, teasing her and himself. The way he moved into her core stimulated the muscles deep within her womanly center…her body wanted to suck him into her completely. He could tell by the feel of her muscles tightening around the tip of his head that she was more than ready to accept him. But instead of plunging into her the way that his body demanded, his heart wanted to savor the feel of her all around him. So, he teased her, and teased her some more. He placed his thumb lightly against her clit, caressing her in inside and out. His thumb began to slowly rub her in circulating movements as he penetrated her with his throbbing hardness. Her hips bucked trying to pull him into her deeper, but he stalled her still…teasing her, testing the limits of his endurance. When he could endure the want, the need no longer he finally plunged himself deep within her core. Her moan nearly made him loose himself to her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he rocked himself out of her until only the head of his cock was just barely inside of her again. He paused a moment, trying to control his breath and then with one single inward stroke he entered her wetness completely again. He paused once again sheathed within her heat savoring the feel of her tightness adjusting to his girth. He only began to move once again when Chloe was ready. She signaled her readiness by moving her hips tighter into his, grinding her clit into his pelvic bone. Slowly he began to make love to her with long, deep strokes…their hips danced in sync, their moans a melodious duet to his ears urging him on. He pushed himself into her as deeply as he could and together, they shared their love. He adjusted himself a bit coming down onto his elbows so that he could lower his face to nuzzle at her neck. He lightly kissed the suckling mark that he had left on her neck and then proceeded to kiss and lick his way to her perky breasts. He loved her breasts; sucking her nipples into his warm mouth he caressed them with his tongue. The feel of her nipples hardening under his tongue sent shivers down his spine. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth devoured her breasts like they were a delicacy. His eyes looked towards her face and she became captivated in his glance. Their bodies still danced rhythmically to their own dance of love. His glance turned into a stare, as he moved himself upward to kiss her. He started to kiss her neck just under her ear and then proceeded to suck the lobe of her ear into his mouth before he whispered, "I love you, Sidekick."

Their moans played a tune of harmony. She felt his hardness throb against her inner walls. Her muscles spastically tightened in just the way he liked it. His moans were as pleasing to her as his lust filled expression was. His eyes locked onto her beautiful eyes, and his teeth slightly bit on his lower lip trying to fight the oncoming orgasm. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off his strong body as he piston himself in and out of her taking her body to the heights of pleasure that only he had ever taken her.

Her breathing turned into panting as she neared her climax. Her moans got louder, causing him to thrust into her harder and faster, she was almost there. Her head tilted slightly back and her arms stretched to grasp tightly on the sheets. Her body began to shiver, and though her hips thrusted in sync with his as the motion quickened, her orgasm rocked her body and her inner walls tightened around Oliver pleasurably. Her orgasm forced him to slow his thrusting and tighten every muscle in his body so he could maintain his deep fit within her. He road out her orgasm with her, enjoying the spasming of her inner walls all around him.

He leaned into her resting one arm next to her head, and twirled a finger into her hair as he waited for her to come back into herself. His other hand held her hip as he buried his face onto her neck trying to regain some kind of control over his body. He kissed her once again and smiled pleased with himself for giving her that orgasm as he gazed into her eyes. He continued to keep his thrusts slow and to a minimal of motion so that Chloe could catch her breath from her orgasm and rejoin him on their journey to profound pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his back and brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. She nipped and teased his mouth as their thrusting began to speed up once again. She rolled him over, keeping him safely within her. Slowly she began to circulate her perfectly curved hips on his stiffness. Softly she kissed him, and her mouth wandered to his neck, her breath tickled the sensitive skin just under his ear as she whispered, "I love you, Hero, with every piece of my heart." She kissed down to his chest where she began to lap at his nipples. His hands grasped tightly onto her hips as she sat herself up, her palms pressed against his chest. Deeper his hardness pressed into her soft wetness.

His eyes watched her intensely. His hands gripped her hip harder. Her back arched thrusting her breasts out. She reached behind her and began to roll his balls through her fingers. Her other hand moved to his hip where she used it as a brace. Chloe started to bounce sucking him into her with long deep strokes; he met her thrust for thrust. His moans become louder...the beautiful sound of him needing to explode inside of her.

She took his hard throbbing manhood into her deeper as she began to grind into him. He grabbed onto her hips tighter, pulling himself into a sitting position. He sucked one nipple into his mouth nibbling it into a hard nub. Once that nipple was the way he wanted it he moved to the other one. Chloe moaned loudly when he sucked the first nipple into his mouth, she nearly came again when he took the other. He peppered kisses onto her breasts as he placed his hand on her ass, kneading her tender skin urging her on. His other arm slipped around her back to keep her from getting away from his warm mouth upon her nipples. He bit, and nibbled on her. He told her through his touch that he was ready to fill her with every ounce of love within him.

Lovingly she placed her hands on his cheeks and became motionless on his manhood while squeezing on his hardness with her core muscles. She leaned into him and kissed his soft lips. He couldn't help but smile at her, enjoying her way of getting back at him for teasing her earlier. He continued to massage her breasts as they kiss passionately. He moved his way to her neck where he softly sucked at it fully intending on marking her as his again in another spot. Something primal filled him when it came to Chloe. He wanted everyone, male and female, to know that she was his. He wanted them to see the proof of his love for her. He gently pushed her to an arch where he proceeded to slide his warm mouth back down to her breasts.

Her muscles continued to knead upon his stiffness. She could feel his hardness throbbing within her. Slowly she rose herself to the head of his cock with her muscles in full contraction. She looked at him seductively and smiled just before she slid down on his cock taking him in deeper than he had just been. Oliver groaned low in the back of his throat when he felt her submerge him within her again. His moans sang in tune to every long deep stroke as she bounced on him pulling him into her.

She saw his desire to explode into her on his face, his moans confirmed his need. Her motions become more rigorous. She arched her back and braced her hands behind her on his thighs. Her body bobbing in a steady fast motion upon his manhood. He grabbed her hip tightly and slightly leaned himself back. He loved watching himself slid into her, making them one being. He reached down and slid his fingers to her clit moving his fingers in perfect motion to her hips, their moans singing a beautiful duet. She leaned forward, forcing Oliver to remove his fingers from her clit and back to her hips. Her breasts rubbed gloriously against his chest as she forced him down onto his back. She grabbed his hands from her hips and brought them above his head where they intertwined their fingers as she began to tremble on him. Her body bounced quickly taking him in so deeply that he swore that he could feel her womb with his manhood. She screamed his name as she climaxed again. His moans become louder and hearing her scream out his name had his hardness throbbing, pulsing with need.

In the instant that she started to come down from her orgasmic high Oliver grabbed her tightly around her waist, pulled himself from her, and rolled her onto her back. With a need so hungry for her, he leaned over her and immediately returned his stiffness into her warmth. He loved to feel himself thrusting between her legs penetrating her as he hovered above her tiny body. She felt his body tighten as he thrusted deeply into her. She knew he was on the verge of his climax.

His moans grew louder and louder with each thrust. His body quivered as he hovered over hers. She felt his arms shake as he teetered on the edge of the pleasurable abyss. He groaned out her name in a barely contained scream as she felt him fall over the edge and erupt within her. Her body filled with his essence as he slowed down his thrusts. He kissed her mouth as he tried to calm his body after his orgasm.

"Now," He breaths heavily as he collapsed a long side of her, "that's what I call a good morning wake up." He chuckled as she giggled at him. "Damn, I'm starving…you up for breakfast?" He smiled at her.

"Me too, let's get something to eat before the guys get up. We have a pretty long day ahead of us. Any idea when Emil might stop by?" She turned over onto her side to look at him. Her smile lighting up her face as she takes in his disheveled appearance, "We may want to have a shower before we go out there, you sir, looked thoroughly loved."

"Well, you ma'am, looked thoroughly ravished so I maybe inclined to agree with you. I don't think I really want to share the way that you look with anyone else." He chuckled as she began to gather the sheet around her. "Ahhh, do you really think that's necessary, Sidekick, I can assure you that I have seen everything that the sheet is going to cover." He raised his eyebrow at her mockingly. She looked down at the sheet then looked over at him; with a shrug of her shoulder she smirked at him and stood before him in all her ethereal glory. To Oliver, she looked like a goddess with the morning light streaming through the window. He shook his head and quickly got up from the bed striding to the bathroom, "Well, come on." He held his hand out to her as he reached the master bathroom, "If you continue to stand there looking like that, we may never leave this room…and as you said, we have a lot to do today. Not to mention, I really don't want to have to deal with Clark in all his boy scoutiness in the nude. Besides, I want to see my son and get to know him a little before we have to send him back to where he belongs." She smiled at him and took his hand allowing him to lead her into the bathroom. They showered together quickly; making promises to each other that they were going to make love in the shower once the situation with the two little boys were handled.

* * *

"Oh thank GOD!!" Bart exclaimed as Chloe and Oliver stepped out of her room. "We thought that you guys were never going to stop! I mean, come on…you did it all night, keeping us up to all hours and then first thing in the morning…instead of an alarm we get woken up by, 'Ooooohhhhh Oliver.' Like that's what I need to hear. UGH!" Bart said grumpily.

"So, I guess asking you if you slept well is out of the question?" Chloe asked and Oliver hid a chuckle.

"Haha, very funny, but yeah, NO! You two kept me up practically all night with all your moaning and groaning and let's not forget the thumping."

"Thumping?" Chloe asked…she didn't hear any thumping last night.

"Yeah, the thumping…the headboard…the wall…two bodies going at it on the bed…thumping."

"Ohhhh, oops didn't hear any of that sorry." She smiled brightly. "Anyone up for breakfast?" The guys chuckled happy to see Ollie and Chloe so happy together. Even Bart couldn't help but feel a bit happy through his sleep deprivation.

"I bet Ollie's hungry," AC cracked as he walked over to Oliver and clapped him on the back, "he's probably worked up quite an appetite." He smiled at the two lovers.

"Careful what you say, man. Tower's pretty accurate with her aim." Victor reminded AC about the shoe throwing incident the day before. AC scowled at him and Chloe laughed. She wiggled her toes drawing attention to her tiny feet.

"I don't have any shoes on right now, AC; you don't have to worry about them flying at you."

"Shoes, no, but anything in reach maybe." Oliver said as he smirked at his friend. "Come on, Sidekick, let's get breakfast started, I am starving…no cracks." He said as he pointed at AC just as he was just about to say something.

"Fine." AC said instead. Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, where are the little guys?" AC looked around the room.

"They're probably still sleeping. It's only 7 in the morning. They had a tough day yesterday. Let them sleep awhile longer." Oliver said as he started to walk into the kitchen. "Scrambled eggs good for everyone." He called out. A chorus of "Yes" in male voices was his reply. Oliver just chuckled while Chloe began to crack the eggs. Chloe and Oliver happily cooked breakfast together, while the guys fought over what to watch on the television.

They all sat down about an hour later to eat laughing and joking with each other. Oliver stopped eating and looked around the table. His eyes stopped on Chloe who was handing Bart some toast and laughing at something he said. His eyes softened and his heart swelled as never before. Realization hit him and he had to sit back in his chair to get his emotions under control. This was his family. These people, these misfits of society, these heroes, were his family. He may have been orphaned as a child, but he could definitely say that he had brothers, that he had people who loved and depended on him. This was exactly how a family should be, should act. The love and pride he felt for them was beyond anything that he had ever felt before.

Chloe caught his eye and smiled at him. They once again shared a silent conversation privy only to them. Oliver only dragged his eyes away from hers because of the insistent tug on his elbow. He turned slowly, fully expecting it to be Bart but instead of Bart he was greeted by Chloe's megawatt smile alit a young boy's face.

"Morning, Daddy." Connor smiled brightly up at Oliver and opened his arms fully expecting his father to reach down and scoop him up. If Oliver had thought that his heart was filled to the brim with love a few minutes before, he had been sorely mistaken. Oliver instinctively reached down and picked Connor up. Hearing the little boy call him Daddy and smiling up at him the way he did sent Oliver's heart into his throat. How could he be so in love with someone the way he was with this little boy after not even a day completely blew his mind, but he was and he knew it was going to be extremely difficult to let him go when the time came.

"Good morning to you, Connor!" Oliver smiled brightly at the boy then smiled over the boy's head at Chloe who sat completely mesmerized by the scene. Her smile grew larger when the little boy wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed his cheek as he nuzzled into Oliver's chest for warmth while snatching a piece of toast from his plate.

"Morning, Mommy and Uncles." Connor said munching on his stolen toast as he cuddled in his fathers arms. Chloe smiled and the guys chuckled as they watched Ollie melt to Connor's whim.

Not caring that Connor snagged a piece of toast from his plate he wrapped his arms around the little boy a bit tighter then looked around for his partner in crime.

"Where's Jonny?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Uncle Clark always says that Jonny _'sleeps like his mommy and Aunty Chlo'_. He says a bomb could go off and Jonny'd sleep on and on. I'm like you, Daddy; we get up early and let mommy sleep. She needs her beauty sleep. You don't like it when she doesn't get enough sleep and her beast comes out…that's when we run and hide." Everyone but Chloe laughed; however, she smirked knowing that she was definitely not a morning person like Oliver was. "Usually, we have breakfast together just you and me."

"Awe," Bart said watching them, "See Ollie, I knew you'd make a great dad…but come on did it have to be with Licious?"

Before Oliver could respond a disheveled Lois dressed in one of Clark's old plaid shirts and jeans stormed into the Tower startling everyone at the table. Oliver immediately tightened his grip on Connor and turned him from the hurricane known as Lois Lane.

"Nobody move, nobody breath. Someone in this room knows where HE is. I want to know NOW!!! Ahhh…what the heck is going on here and WHO is Ollie holding?" She looked right at Chloe; she instantly saw the similarities between her cousin and the little boy cuddled onto Oliver's lap.

"Chloe, why is Ollie, holding a mini me…err him?"

"Ahhh, Lois?" Clark said from the doorway, even with super speed he was unable to beat her to the tower.

"Clark?" Lois spun around towards the doorway but before she could start her rant about him standing her up for their date, yet again, she was tackled by a miniature version of Clark Kent.

"Mommy!" Jonny screamed and ran to Lois wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Ahhh sorry kid, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I am no one's mommy."

"Yeah, you are. You're my mommy. The greatest reporter that has ever graced the halls of the Daily Planet Lois Lane Kent! My mommy, Mommy." He looked up at her with his big blue eyes instantly melting her heart.

"A boy? OH NO my first child is going to be a girl!" She exclaimed as she tried to pry the little boy's arms from around her body.

"But Mommy,"

"Oh no…no…no…no…I would remember something like this…giving birth, yeah, not so easy to forget." She said as she waved her hands in front of her as she backed away from him, "no." She pointed at him as the reality of the situation was sinking in. "My GAWD, you look just like Clark." She said completely taken aback by his appearance. Jonny smiled brightly.

"You always say that! You always say 'that just because I look like daddy doesn't mean that I can get whatever I want'. But you usually give it to me…you love daddy a whole bunch, almost as much as you love me, you say." Jonny's eyes were sparkling with joy at having his mother there with him. Oliver, Chloe, and the other guys were just amused to be watching the scene before them. Clark just stood opposite Lois smiling softly at the boy before he looked up at her.

"Clark, is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked him. "If it is, you can quit it because it's not funny." Her heart was thudding in her chest. She could see Clark in the boy but what had scared her the most was that she also saw herself in him.

"No, Lois, this isn't a joke. We really need to talk. This is Jonny, he's from the future and…"

"I really need to sit down." She said as the room began to spin.

Clark super speeded in front of her, and brought a chair to her just as she collapsed into it.

"Ahhh, what was that?" Lois asked him.

"That was something else that we need to talk about."

"Huh, no kidding. So, this is it, really? All it took was a kid time traveling from the future to finally get you to tell me that you're masquerade as the Blurr by night and reporter by day?"

"What?" Clark looked panicked.

"Come on, Clark, you didn't really believe that I wouldn't have figured it out sooner or later did you?"

"Well, I…ahhh, no. I didn't think you'd figure it out. I thought I was doing a good job hiding my secret."

"Maybe to the average Joe…but come on, I am not the average Joe, I am Lois Lane…"

"Kent. Lois Lane Kent, Mommy. You always forget to add the Kent." He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm what now?" Lois looked at Jonny in shock.

"Ah surprise?" Clark said…even AC winced at that statement.

"Hey, does anyone want popcorn?" Bart asked quietly, "This is going to get Cinema worthy." There was a whoosh of air and before anyone could answer he was back with a tub of popcorn stuffing it into his mouth, "what'd I miss?" he said with his mouth full of popcorn. He was 'shushed' by everyone.

"Do what you always do, Daddy, when you get in trouble with Mommy," Johnny spoke smiling at his parents. Both Clark and Lois stared at Jonny waiting for him to answer, "Take her flying. Or put on the suit. Mommy always stares at you when she sees you. She can't help it I guess," he frowned a bit in confusion, "what with your underwear on the outside and all. I just don't know why you wear your underwear on the outside of your suit, Daddy, but Mommy likes it."

"You REALLY need to explain, start at the beginning, Smallville." Lois looked up at Clark as he began to pace in front of her. She didn't even notice that Jonny had climbed up onto her lap and had his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest. There was nothing more comforting to him than listening to his mother's heart beat. Absently, Lois began to run her fingers through the boy's hair. Needing a moment to organize his thoughts, Clark bent down and scooped the small boy into his arms. He carried the boy to the empty chair next to where Connor now sat eating breakfast. Clark's heart swelled with love for this child. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead not able to help himself. He shared a look with Oliver, one of complete understanding. He was startled back into reality by Lois's voice. "Ok, it's question and answer time, Smallville. First off, who's that boy, the blond one currently occupying the seat next to the mini version of you? No, let me guess, that's Ollie's son?"

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"Come on he looks just like Ollie, just like that other little one looks just like you. So…you and me, huh?"

"Yeah, you and me."

She smiled at him then looked over at Jonny as he ate his eggs with gusto and chatted animatedly with Connor before she spoke. "I guess I can live with that." She said as she shrugged then smiled at Clark as she got up and walked over to him, "But you still have a lot…and I mean A LOT of explaining to do."

"Well, how about you and I go for a cup of coffee and I will tell you everything from beginning to end."

"You're on, Smallville. Hey Cuz?" Lois turned to look at Chloe.

"Yeah, Lo?"

"Your boy is beautiful." She smiled at the shocked expression on Chloe's face.

"How'd ya know he was mine?" Chloe asked.

"Come on, as I told Smallville here, I am not the average Joe, I am Lois Lane."

"Kent. Lois Lane Kent." Clark reminded her with a smirk before Jonny could.

"No, not yet I'm not. We haven't even gone on a real date yet. You expect me to change my whole ID based on the word of a four year old?"

"Five. Jonny's five years old." Clark corrected her.

"Fine, five year old." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I do." He simply smiled at her when he said it.

"Come on, you owe me a coffee and a LONG conversation." She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him after her towards the door. "You don't mind watching the rug rat do ya, Chlo?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she pulled Clark to the door.

"Talk to you soon, Clark." Oliver hollered after them as the others chuckled at poor Clark. Jonny just shook his head at his parents, completely used to their ways and continued to eat his breakfast.

TBC…

Constructive feedback is always appreciated. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Back to the Future 5/5

Author: Cking1575

Fandom: Smallville AU

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver

Over All Rating: NC-17 THERE BE SEX IN THIS FIC! BEWARE! BEWARE!

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

Summary: Two special little boys travel back to the past this is their journey back to the future.

A/N: To all my wonderful friends here on the web, I am so sorry that it's taken so long to finish this fic. It was never my intention to keep all my readers hanging for as long as I did…thank you for your patience. Real life kind of got in the way of my Chlollie habit and my writing took a back seat, my muse went on vacation and just returned. :D I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this fic which was supposed to be a quick short little ficlet and it morphed into a monster of a fic. :D LOL

Thank you all so much for reading. I do hope you enjoy the ending. Comments and Constructive feedback is always appreciated.

Thanks,  
Christine :D

* * *

The walk to the coffee shop just at the corner of the street was silent and awkward. Clark wanted to speak but one look at Lois, who was walking angrily through the crowded sidewalk, he knew it was best to just let her get her coffee and for her to start the conversation. Waiting for her to speak to him was the longest 10 minutes of his life. For a man who couldn't sweat he swore that he could feel the perspiration begin to bead on his forehead. Once she had her coffee she grabbed his hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and then proceeded to drag him out of the coffee shop.

"Clark," she said as she turned to him, "this is huge! I mean really GYNORMOUS! You're the BLUR!" she yelled excitedly and startled the people that were standing next to them at the corner who were also waiting for the walk signal to turn. Clark looked down at her like she had lost her mind and snickered, fully aware that people were staring at them curiously due to her loud outburst.

"Oh Lois, you're such a kidder." He chuckled as he prodded her forward across the street and away from prying ears once the walk signal turned white. "Why don't we take this conversation to a place a little more private? Like my place." He looked down at her.

"Your place?" She said quizzically, "Smallville, have you lost your brai…" she never finished her sentence because her breath was knocked from her as she found herself traveling at the speed of light to a white frozen tundra. The only sight for miles besides the white of snow was the giant crystal structure.

Lois was in awe of the crystal structure. She felt as though she had been there before. And as she slowly exhaled, she realized that she was standing before Heaven…or rather what she had believed was Heaven on Dark Thursday.

"Clark," she said breathlessly, "this…" she looked around in astonishment, "you mean…this is YOUR place? THIS?" she pointed to the crystal tower before her. "Wait a minute; I've been here before…this is my Heaven. This is where I was when I thought I had died." She shivered and she wasn't sure if it were from the cold or from the thought that she had come so close to dying.

"Yeah, this is my place and yes, you have been here before. Let's get you inside before you freeze to death." Clark smiled at her as they made their way to his sanctuary, his Fortress of ___Solitude__._ As they entered Clark's ice palace, Lois noticed that the temperature began to rise with each step into the building she felt warmer and warmer.

"Hello, Kal El." She heard a male voice boom from every crevice around her. It was as if the place were a live and had welcomed him home. "I see you have brought a visitor, Hello Miss Lane, it's a pleasure to have you visit again." Lois could almost hear the voice smile at her. She could picture an older man not unlike Mr. Kent greeting her.

"Clark?" She said as she turned to look at him questioning him without having to voice her question.

"Lois, there's a lot to tell you. I don't even know where to start." He looked around trying to think of the best way to tell her that he was the only surviving member of an alien world light years from Earth.

"The beginning is always a good place to start, Smallville." She looked at him expectantly.

"Well, huh…" he looked away from her and began to rub the back of his neck, a clear sign to Lois that Clark was really struggling with whatever it was he was trying to tell her.

"Clark, just tell me. Whatever it is you can tell me, I promise I'll understand."

He smiled sadly at her, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand, that no one could really understand what he was or has been going through.

"You may want to sit down for this, Lois…it's going to be a bit of a shock to you. See, I'm not like everyone else…" Lois jumped up out of her seat and began to pace in front of him very much the same way Chloe does when she's agitated too.

"I know that, Clark," Lois waved her hands in the air in a dismissing manner, "hello you ARE the BLUR!" She stopped pacing and pointed at him. "I mean if everyone were like you," she started pacing again, "then there would be no need for you…err the Blur…err you…whatever, you know what I mean…."

"Lois, stop. Sit down and let me finish please." She turned to look at Clark in shock at his assertiveness, but sat down and remained quiet so that he could finish telling her what he had started to.

"Thank you. Look the reason I'm not like everyone else is because I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from, Clark, New York? Boston? Washington? I know your parents adopted you already…"

Lois, no. Farther than that."

"Are you telling me that you weren't born in the US?" She looked at him.

"Yes, you could say that. I was born far away from the US…."

"OH MY GOD! You're Russian! That's why we're here in this ice palace; we're in Russia! It's ok, Clark, I've known a few Rusckies in my life time…not all Russians are bad…"

"Lois! Stop, I'm not Russian, not that it would have been a bad thing had I been Russian, but I'm not. I was raised in the US."

"Phew, thank God…that would have been a hard sell to the General if you had been."

"Lois, this is going to be a secret that you will have to keep from the General. You will have to keep my secret from everyone you love. Can you do that? Can I trust you with the most important secret I have? Can I trust you with my life?"

"Whoa, Smallville, getting a bit melodramatic there." She giggled.

"Lois, I am serious. I'm not from Russia but if someone were to find out my secret it would be worse."

"Clark, you're starting to make me nervous, just tell me already."

"Fine. Ok. Here goes," he took a deep breath and paused dramatically, "my name is Kal El. And I am the only surviving member of my planet, Krypton. It was destroyed when I was an infant and my birth parents Lara and Jor El sent me to Earth to be raised by my parents Martha and Jonathan Kent in Smallville."

The laughter started softly as a giggle but quickly it erupted from her lips.

"You can't be serious, Clark." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "You are an alien? You are telling me that you are an alien? Did I just hear you right?" she snickered; he had to be pulling her leg.

"Yes, Lois, I am serious. I am an alien, born far away on some distant planet."

She looked over at him, her laughter dying once she realized he wasn't joking with her. "Oh, Clark," her demeanor changed swiftly from joyful to sad, "I know some people who can help you with your delusions…it won't be so bad once we find the right person to help you and you get the treatment you need."

"I'm not delusional, Lois." Clark was starting to get irritated, how was he going to get Lois to understand let alone believe him? His eyes lit up when he realized how he was going to get her to understand…Jor El was going to have to tell her himself. "Lois, come with me." He motioned to the panel that held all the crystals of knowledge. He searched for one for a moment then he placed it gently into a slot, "hold onto my hand this is going to be a bit dizzying for you." She quickly walked over to him and just as she grabbed his hand and was going to say something the entire room that they were in went black. Lois felt like she was in an anti-gravity chamber as she began to feel like she were floating. Her grip on Clark's hand tightened as she tried to keep her balance.

"Clark? What's going on?" She asked him as she tried to keep her panic at bay.

"Just relax, everything's ok. I'm right here with you. I just want…no I just NEED you to understand, Lois."

"Ok, ok I get that but couldn't we have done that with my feet still planet on terra firma? Clark, I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"Kal El, my son." Jor El appeared in front of them not exactly how Lois had pictured him in her mind but still his face matched the voice.

"Jor El, this is Lois. You have met before. Please, can you tell her of my origins and how I arrived here on Earth?"

"Of course, my son." And before her eyes the darkness vanished and she was amidst chaos. Watching but not interacting. "These images that you see, Lois Lane, are of the past…the far distant past. Kal El's past. You can not stop what is about to happen nor can you interact with the persons that you see. Watch. Absorb this knowledge which Kal El is giving to you so that one day you may help him in the future."

_Around her massive brightly glowing energy columns encircle a lab in which Jor El worked in the center. His hands swiftly glided over portions of a gleaming, silvery object as he placed a crystal inside it which responded to him with throbbing lights. A beautiful tall blond woman entered the lab carrying a baby swaddled in three blankets of' red, blue, and yellow and Lois could tell that she was seeing Clark with his biological mother, even though he had his father's looks he had inherited his mother's eyes. It was with her eyes that he was watching her intently. _

_There was a sad look on Clark's mother's face as she watched Jor El who turned when he sensed her presence. _"That is my mother, my biological mother, Lara." Clark said to Lois softly.

"She's beautiful, Clark. You have her eyes." She said as she continued to watch the events unfold before her.

"_Have you ... .finished?" Lara asked her husband._

"_Very nearly." Jor El replied softly._

_Lara turned away, and shut her eyes tightly, Lois could almost feel her wishing that she didn't have to do what she knew she was going to have to do. Jor El walked over to her and enveloped her in his strong arms._

"_It's the only answer, Lara." He said softly, sadly. He too, didn't want to send his son off into the cold darkness of space, but he knew what would happen if Kal El should remain." If he remains here he will die," he paused and made her look at him, "as surely as we will."_

_Tearing up and gripping Kal El tighter in her arms Lara asked, "But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives. They're thousands of years behind us."_

"_He will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will sustain him..."_

"_He will defy their gravity..." She argued. _

"_He will look like one of them." Jor El reasoned._

"_But he won't be one of them." She looked down at her son. _

"_His dense molecular structure will make him strong..." He reassured her. "He'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable..."_

"_Isolated. Alone..." She whispered. Jor El looked at her, compassion for her anguish on his face but strength in knowing that what they did was right in his eyes._

"_He will not be alone. He will NEVER... be alone. We will always be with him, by his side. He will be loved by us from afar. I have made sure that he WILL know us. I promise you, my love, our son will grow up to be a man we will be proud of. But time is running short, my love, we have to move quickly. We must say our good-byes now and send Kal El on his way." Lara's eyes fluttered close as tears spilled from her eye lashes. Lois watched in horror as the bright white light that lit Jor El's lab turned to a blood red color. She watched the panic in the parents' eyes and the sadness as they laid tiny Kal El into the ship that would carry him safely to Earth. Tears fell from her own eyes as she watched Lara lean over the edge and kiss her son for the last time and sobs escaped her as she listened to a father's fare well to his only son._

"_You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But I will never leave you. Even in the face of my death the richness of my life shall be yours. All that I have learned, everything I feel, all of this and more I have bequeathed to you, my son. You shall carry me inside you all your days. You will make my _

_strength your own, see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, the father becomes the son. This is all that I can send with you, Kal-El, and not near so rich a gift as that your mother sends along. Her...love."_

_A tremor suddenly shook the ground - a thin fissure appeared on the wall of the lab._

_The massive energy columns throbbed with red light. The baby had been fastened in the module, wrapped in his blankets. Lara reluctantly stepped back as Jor El secured and sealed all the openings. The module door automatically closed and baby Clark/ baby Kal El was sealed inside._

_A glass wall facing the capsule slid open. The launcher raised. The ceiling above retracted, exposing the doomed red glow of Krypton._

_The room shook in a violent tremor as Jor El tried to get the engines fired. The energy columns flared at feverish pitch. Suddenly a huge tremor dislodged a mass of crystal which crashed down, obliterating the aura._

_The tremors continued in the lab. Tons of crystal crash down into the room as Jor El frantically tried to fire the rocket. With a last desperate effort he lunged forward through the tumbling debris and struck the control which ignited the module. With a deafening roar, the rocket started to glide off into the night as the house began to collapse, the energy columns shattered under the strain._ _The module raced away from the disintegrating planet. Lois and Clark watched helplessly as Jor El and Lara were buried beneath a cascading shower of debris, clinging together desperately in the moment of their death as their child was whisked away to safety._ _The House collapsed in ruins. The capsule headed out into the intergalactic void as the red sun ate its way into the core of the planet and Krypton suddenly imploded - leaving a vast black void. The module sped through space to the accompaniment of steady electronic pulsing. The child within safe and secure unaware of what had just happened to his parents, to his people, to his planet._

The room was dark once again and silent all but the sobs coming from Lois.

"Clark," she sobbed as she turned to him, "oh Clark, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged him as the room once again returned to the white of the crystal.

"Shhhh, Lois, I didn't show you that to make you upset…I just wanted you to know…to believe me. You have to know, Lois, you have to understand." She looked up at him, tears leaking from her lashes; to him she looked like the most beautiful creature in the universe.

"Why?" She sniffled, "why did you have to show me that? Why is it so important to you that I know your secret, Clark?"

He smiled a little, "Well, I thought you had that figured out, Lois. I thought that you already knew that you were my soul mate. You are the one for me, Lois, you are my one and only. I love you; in some way from the moment we met, I have always loved you." He chuckled thinking back to all the times he said to anyone who would listen about how he couldn't stand Lois Lane.

"You do?" She looked up at him with all the innocence of a child at Christmas.

"Yes, I do." He chuckled as he caught her in mid leap, her legs wrapped around him and her lips connected with his cheek, his neck, his fore head, his nose, any bit of skin she could kiss.

"I," kiss, "love," kiss, "you," kiss, "too," kiss, "Smallville." Kiss.

"Well, I am glad that we established this, Lois, I really am, but right now we have to talk about the two little boys back at the Watchtower and how we are going to get them back to their own time."

That statement was like a bucket of ice water being thrown onto her. Her son, they're son was sitting back at Chloe's waiting for his mother and father to return and save the day and here she was just wasting precious time. Her son and nephew needed her and she wasn't going to let them down.

"Oh My God, Clark, we have a son." She stilled in his arms.

"Yes, we do, but not for a while yet. Jonny and Connor are from the future and if we can't figure out a way for them to return their lives could be in jeopardy."

"How in the world did they get here anyway? How did they manage to get from their time to our time?"

"Ahhh, that would be my fault…" he stopped talking when he received a glare from the woman who seconds before had been showering him with kisses and love proclamations.

"What did you do, Smallville?"

"Ahhh, nothing. I didn't do it really, you see, the boys got a hold of a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yes, a ring. A very special ring. One that was given to me by a friend who travelled from another time…the future, and well, left me the ring should I ever need to travel to the future for help."

"Clark, let me get this straight, you left the ring, that can travel through time, just lying out where our son, who I am sure has the adventurous nature of his mother and our nephew who has the curiosity of his mother, to find? Are you CRAZY!" She yelled at him.

"I am sure that I wouldn't have done something like that, Lois."

"Really? Then how did those two boys end up here in our time?"

"Ya, _that_ I am not too sure about."

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, back to Metropolis, Smallville, I want to spend some time with my son before we send him back to the future."

Just as they were about to leave the palace of ice a blinding flash erupted in the crystal chamber. Fearing for Lois's safety Clark grabbed her and spun her around so that his body was shielding her from the threat. Once his eyes readjusted he was pleasantly surprised to see Rokk standing in front of him.

"Rokk? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Kal, your ring has been used by an unauthorized person."

"Yes, I know. That person or should I say persons are my future son and future nephew. Somehow they stumbled a crossed the ring in their time and managed to end up in our time. Wait. How did you know about the ring being used?"

"Ahhh, so this is when Conner and Jonny first did their time jumping. They are quite the duo those two and quite the trouble makers too. They mean well but somehow they always manage to end up in trouble." Rokk chuckled. "You and Oliver are definitely going to have your hands full with those two."

"I can tell. But all in all they seem like good kids."

"Oh they are. They're the best in the Legion…it's just that they seem to find more trouble than all the others is what I am trying to say. You will be quite proud of both of them. But as of right now we need to get them back to their time."

"Ya, you were just going to tell us about that ring that you gave to Smallville here." Lois piped up. "Not that the reunion isn't fascinating but there are two little boys in Metropolis who are definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Hello, Lois, you are just as brazen as the history books say you are, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, the most important matter at hand right now is getting Connor and Jonny back to their time…which isn't all that difficult, Kal."

"But Rokk, how did you know about the boys and the ring?"

"The Legion ring is not only a time traveling device but it's also a beacon. Once the ring has been activated by someone other than its owner, the ring sets off a beacon that alerts members of the Legion that the ring that belongs to say you, for instance, Kal, is in use. Each member of the Legion has his/her own ring...the ring that Kal has is his ring and only his ring. So when someone who isn't Kal uses his ring a beacon is sent to the other members of the Legion alerting them of the deed. It's away for us to always know who and what are using the rings. That is how I knew to track the ring to this point in time as well as to who's ring it was."

"So, that explains how you know about the ring, but how do we send the boys back to their time?"

"Kal, they have to put the ring back on after I program it for the specific moment in their time."

"But will it take them both back to their time?"

"So long as they stay physically connected they will both go back to the moment that they left no worse for wear and having an adventure to tell all the other super hero kids about."

"Other super hero kids?" Clark exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you didn't think you and Oliver were the only ones who procreated, did you? Granted, Connor was the first, but the first in a long line."

"Really? Who else has kids? AC? Vic? Don't tell me that Bart has a kid…he's way too young…"

"Kal, now is not the time. Bart will have children, in a few years when he's ready as for the others….well, lets just say that they have their own adventures to go find first. That's all I can say on that. Where are Connor and Jonny now?"

"They're at the Watchtower with Oliver, Chloe, and the other guys."

"Ok, I'll meet you there and we can go over what needs to be done."

"Ok, Rokk. We'll see you there. Let's go, Lois. I would like to spend some time with our boy before he has to return."

"Ya, me too, Smallville. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the Watchtower

* * *

When Clark and Lois arrived at the Watchtower the place had looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Tables had been over turned, chairs laid on their sides, the couch in front of the TV had been pushed onto the flat of its back. Clark and Lois could hear the hushed giggles of the two little boys as well as the 'shushes' of their "uncles" Clark looked over at Lois and smiled just before they were ambushed with pillows by Jonny, Connor, Bart, AC, and even Vic had joined in. Oliver and Chloe stood off to the side at one of the computers chuckling at the scene before them. It had been a long time since Chloe had seen Clark act the way he was…having fun. Clark snatched one of the pillows right out of AC's hands and began to defend him and Lois.

"HEY!" AC yelled just before he was wacked in the face with Oliver's pillow. No pillow was safe from this crowd. All the pillows in the Watchtower had been rounded up…throw pillows, sleeping pillows, decorative pillows, couch pillows, you name it…all the pillows were thrown into a huge pile in the middle of the floor and each person got to choose which pillow he wanted. Chloe and Oliver had opted to do some research on time traveling while the guys played. But they did more watching them have fun than researching. They all saw Clark and Lois entering the building on the monitor and they had all decided to ambush them. Watching them scramble for hiding places had almost been Oliver and Chloe's undoing. They had to hold their hands over their mouths to keep the laughter inside.

Lois looked over at Clark just before Jonny smacked her with the pillow to the face.

"Why you little munchkin!" Lois called after Jonny as she chased the little boy around the room. He was a fast little kid but not fast enough. Lois caught him and scooped him into her arms. Jonny screamed at the top of his lungs at being lifted off his feet in mid run but the squeals of his giggles is what stopped everyone. Lois had the little boy wrapped in her arms tightly tickling him until he could barely catch his breath. Chloe thought that Lois was laughing as much as Jonny was. It was really good to see Lois adapt so quickly. Lois was going to make a great mother someday. When Chloe thought about that she placed her hand on her belly wondering if her someday was going to be coming sooner than later. Oliver noticed her hand move and he placed his hand over hers. He was just as nervous and as excited as she was, she could read it in his eyes. They shared a smile before they were interrupted by a buzz from the door alerting them to someone waiting to be left in.

"Rokk?" Chloe said as she looked at the person on the monitor. "What's he doing here?" She asked aloud and turned to Clark who was being pummeled with pillows by the band of heroes he called friends.

"Rokk? Oh he's here already?" He looked sadly at Lois who had stopped ticking Jonny but still held him close to her breast.

"Not yet, Clark." She said to him sadly.

"Lois, it's time, the longer they stay the more danger they are in."

"But Smallville…" She said sadly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chloe said to Clark.

"Well, we found out how to send the boys back to their own time." Clark said to everyone. Everyone stilled and their sadness could be felt throughout the room. The boys had to be returned they all knew that, but they had all grown attached to them. The sullen silence had been interrupted by another buzz. Chloe pressed the button that allowed Rokk into the Watchtower as Clark and the guys began to set the room back to order. Connor walked sadly over to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew what was going to happen. He and Jonny were being sent away because they had done something bad and that guy that buzzed to be let in was the one who was going to take them.

"Please don't let him take us, Momma." Connor looked up at Chloe with his big green eyes welling with tears, "I promise, I promise with all my heart that I won't be bad again. I will listen. Please, Mommy, please don't let him take us." He begged her. Chloe's heart shattered into a million pieces as did everyone's heart. He just couldn't understand that he needed to go back to his own time. He needed to return to the future, that it just wasn't safe for him to remain here.

"Oh Connor," her voice broke, "this man knows how to send you back to your own time, hunny. He's not taking you from us, baby, he's going to be returning you to us. Do you understand? He's going to send you back to the mommy and daddy that you remember, that love and miss you. Not that we're not going to miss you, baby, but I KNOW that the mommy that is in the future is scared and worried about you. Connor it's time to go home."

"NO!" He cried and held onto Chloe tighter. Chloe's composure began to break and she looked to Oliver for help. He knelt down to Connor's level before he began to speak.

"Connor, look at me, please." Oliver's heart broke when his son looked at him with his reddened green eyes, tears still leaked from the corners of his eye lids as Connor tried to control his breathing.

"Daddy? Why? Why can't we stay here with you? Why are you sending us away? Don't you love us anymore? Were we bad? I promise we'll be good, right Jonny? Won't we." Connor looked over at Jonny who also was crying in the arms of his mother.

"Connor, it's not that we don't love you, son, it's because we love you that we have to send you back to your time. Please understand, Connor, we're sending you home." Oliver's voice was thick with emotion that he had only experienced once before in his life. Just as he finished saying that the door opened up to reveal Rokk with a puzzled expression his face.

"Why so sad, everyone?" He asked.

"Well, we've all kind of got attached to these kids and we don't want to see them leave, DUH." Vic said to Rokk.

"Well hello to you too, Cyborg." Vic gave Rokk a strange look.

"I know that most of you are not familiar with who I am. Let me introduce myself, I'm Rokk Krinn, also known as Cosmic Boy. I am a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century. I have returned to this time and place because the Legion ring that I had left for Kal had been used by these two boys to jump to your time. I am here to return them safely to their own time."

"Well, what if the little guys don't want to go back? What if they want to stay here in this time? What if we want them to stay here with us? What are you going to do about it?" Bart said to the young man who wanted to take the two boys that he had grown fond of away.

"Listen, I must warn you that the time for them to return safely is running out. We do not have the time to argue over whether or not they will return to their own time. We must return them shortly otherwise the door in the portal that was opened will close and they will forever be stuck in this time with no means to be returned to the parents who will be forever changed in a negative way should they not be returned. Look, by them staying in this time will alter not only your time, but theirs as well. They have a path, a destiny to fulfill in their own time. If they remain here then the future that I know will no longer exist. The heroes that they become, the lives that they save will forever be altered. Don't you understand it is imperative that they be returned immediately?"

Clark and Oliver looked at one another, eyes locked in a conversation that no one else was privy to. With a shake of his head in the affirmative, Oliver stood and removed Connor's arms from Chloe's waist and picked up the small nearly hysterical boy. AC, Vic, and Bart walked over to Chloe who was doing all she could to hold herself still and not chase after Oliver as he carried Connor over to Rokk. Clark did the same thing to Jonny. Lois walked slowly over to Chloe and they held each other as they watched Rokk gather the boys to him.

"The ring?" Rokk looked at Clark. Oliver turned to Chloe and with a deep breath walk slowly back to her. She held the ring still covered in the tissue out to Oliver. Oliver took the ring from her hand with a reassuring squeeze before he walked it over to Rokk.

"Do not worry, you will see them again." Rokk tried to reassure all the saddened heroes in the room.

"Daddy?" Connor cried as he broke out of Rokk's grasp and ran right into Oliver's arms. Jonny wailed as well for Clark and Clark took the little boy from Rokk and held him tightly.

"We will see each other very soon, my son. You will close your eyes and when you open them I will be there waiting for you. Never forget that I love you, no matter what, never forget that." Clark squeezed him a little and then handed him over to Rokk.

"Connor, just like what Uncle Clark just said to Jonny. This trip you take with Rokk is important and Mommy and I will be waiting at the other end. We love you, Connor and I am sure that the parents you left in your time love you as much if not more than we do. It's time to return to them, Connor, it's time. I love you, my boy." Oliver hugged Connor to him and with a sorrowfull sigh he handed the boy over to Rokk. "Take care of my boy, Rokk, or no matter what time or place, I will hunt you down." Oliver said to the young man.

"I promise, Oliver…Kal, your sons will be back in your arms momentarily." And with those words and a blinding flash of light, the two little boys who had arrived last night were returned back to the future.

Oliver and Clark made their way out to Clark's barn. The two men were still saddened to have seen their sons sent back to the future. They each knew that they would see the boys again soon but still their hearts ached to hear their laughter, to see their bright ecstatic faces. They had only known the boys for a day, yet it had felt like they had known them for a life time. Both Oliver and Clark had no idea how they were going to go on with their lives. Were they supposed to just carry on like before the boys came…or maybe that was why they jumped through time and space to begin with, maybe they were sent to the present by the powers that be to kick them onto the right path to their destinies?

* * *

Oliver and Clark silently ascended the stairs that lead them into Clark's loft. They both walked over to Clark's desk. Clark's blue eyes looked at Oliver, uncertainty written clearly in them for him to read.

"Do it, Clark." Oliver said.

"But what if…"

"No. You know as well as I do that if the boys don't find that ring and go back into the past then they will never exist. Chloe and I wouldn't be together and you and Lois wouldn't be together. The _boys_ are the catalyst that creates their future. Without them finding this ring, then they will never be and I don't know about you Clark but I want that future. We have to ensure that they travel back in time in the future. That ring is the key."

"You're right." Clark admitted as he pulled out the desk drawer and pulled the back of the drawer off then carefully slid the draw onto the rails and put the back of the draw back into place. Oliver smiled.

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Oliver chuckled and Clark smiled as he placed the ring into the far corner of his desk drawer. He would have to be very careful about how he opened that drawer. He still wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of just leaving that ring where anyone could find it and put it on…but as the last few days showed, it was only the people who needed to use the ring that put it on.

"Come on, Boy Scout, I'll treat you to a cup of coffee." Oliver clapped his hand on Clark's back as they began their trek back to Clark's house where Chloe and Lois and the rest of the gang waited for them to return.

"You know," Clark turned to look at Oliver, his face serious once again, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that code name…you do realize that I was never actually in the boy scouts, right?"

"You weren't?" Oliver asked genuinely surprised by that statement.

"Nope. Never." Clark smiled at him.

"Hmmm, well I just assumed, you know, because if anyone had ever graduated from Boy Scouts 101, I would have bet my last dime that it was you."

"Ha, guess you're glad that you wouldn't have to make that bet then, huh?" They chuckled and Oliver waited for Clark to finish his thought. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe it's time to change the code name? Jonny and Connor both said that I was called something else in the future." Oliver turned to look at Clark and smirked.

"You want your new code name to be…" He started to laugh then cleared his throat trying very hard to get his game face back, he settled for smirking at his friend, "Ok, all kidding aside, you really want to be called Superman? A little presumptuous of you, isn't?" Clark blushed a bit.

"It's not what I want to be called; it's what the boys said I was going to be called. We've already messed with their timeline enough."

"They also said that you can fly, can you do that?"

"Ahh, no…not yet, but I am sure that I will soon."

"Well, then, how about until you can fly we keep your code name as Boy Scout…but the minute you start flying, we'll change it then to Superman." He chuckled, "Damn it, Clark, I really can't say that without laughing, sorry."

They were still laughing together as they entered the house.

* * *

"Clark," Oliver said his fear for his son coloring his voice.

"Oliver, they're fine…don't you remember. It really wasn't all that long ago that they visited us in the past. They'll be back soon."

"But what if we were wrong. What if…"

"Ollie, listen, if we were wrong back then…then we wouldn't even remember them now. Don't you remember what Rokk told us when he returned the ring to me after he returned the boys? Their time travel is pivotal to their future. They went back; they will be brought back to us here in this time." Just as he was saying that a blinding flash of white light erupted in front of them. And when they opened their eyes there stood Connor, Jonny, and Rokk.

"Hello, Kal, Oliver, are you guys missing something?" Rokk smiled at Clark and Oliver. Connor and Jonny ran to their respective fathers and jumped into their arms.

"We're sorry, Daddy!" Connor said as he squeezed Oliver as tightly as he could.

"Yeah, we sorry, Daddy! I promise we won't play up here no more. Please don't be mad. I love you!" Jonny hugged Clark as tightly as he could and peppered his cheeks with kisses. Rokk stood back and watched the scene before him, extremely happy watching the reunion.

"Well, Kal, it's time for me to head back to. Take care of these kids, ok? They have a bright future before them. And you two, no more time traveling ok?" He chuckled as they looked at each other before answering.

"OK! Rokk! Safe traveling!" The boys said together as though they had rehearsed it. Rokk smiled and then vanished in a bright light.

"WOW! Connor, did you see that? Is that how we traveled?"

"Yeah! I guess soo! Daddy, has Mommy had Bella yet?"

"Oliver looked down as his son and smiled. "Nope, not yet, she's still in Mommy's belly."

"Phew! I thought I missed it."

"Nope, squirt, but she's in the house waiting for you with Aunty Lo, Uncle Vic, Uncle AC, Uncle Bart, and Gramma. You ready to go in?"

"Yeah!"

"How about you, Jonny, are you ready to see your Mommy and Aunty Chlo, all your uncles,and Gramma?"

"YEAH!" Clark and Oliver smiled at one another and then carried their sons into the house where the women in their lives waited.

_**THE END! FINALLY! :D**_


End file.
